Life Isn't Fair
by hungergames.percyjackson
Summary: I've decided to do my own take on Chaos and Percy. After leaving Camp because of a horrible couple of months, Percy met someone. One thing led to another and now he's back. Love, drama, and wars will break out. May be OOC. T for couples and language. Picture describes war, and is from: rationalsys. com- do not own.
1. Prologue

**Okay so I'm seeing a lot of these Chaos stories where Annabeth cheats on Percy and he leaves Camp and becomes a total jerk when he joins Chaos. **

**I'm not saying any of those people are wrong since we don't know what could happen with Percy, but I don't think that Percy would change that much. I mean his fatal flaw is loyatly and he doesn't seem to be the kind of person to hate the world after Annabeth becomes a bitch. Maybe just Annabeth and the guy...**

**So, this is my take on how the whole Chaos thing would go.**

**Prologue:**

Percy was walking down to the beach, thinking about Annabeth. That's nothing new, but there seemed to be something going on with her. She would avoid him whenever the new Apollo kid came around, Josh. He didn't know what that was about, but he trusted Annabeth and loved her so he wasn't going to jump to conclusions so fast. Though he did have his suspicions (spelling?) that something was going on. It just made him worried whenever she made up an excuse that was clearly a lie seeing as she did all those things with Percy.

Their relationship had been going strong after the second Titan War. That was almost a year ago. Percy was absolutely sure that he loved Annabeth with all his heart and in the beginning it seemed as though the feelings were returned. For some reason though, that thought slowly faded over time. He wasn't sure if he was doing something wrong or what, but he was concerned. He didn't want to lose Annabeth.

Today he would.

He walked down to the beach, hoping to clear his jumbled thoughts when he heard something coming from a rock on the shoreline. There was a laugh and whispers. Percy recognized the laugh automatically...Annabeth. His stomach pinched as he cautiously took a few steps forward to the rock, out of sight, but in hearing range. There was the giggle again. "Josh, stop it!" Annabeth whisper shouted from the spot.

Percy clenched his fists, ready to beat up any guy that hurt Annabeth. He peered over the edge of the rock and saw Josh and Annabeth laying on their sides facing each other. Josh's hand was messing with Annabeth's side, making her squirm and giggle because of the tickling feeling she got.

She pried off his hand and interlaced their fingers before watching Josh raise her hand to his mouth and kiss her knuckles. Percy's rage and hurt were beyond him now, but he managed to watch more thinking that Annabeth would shove his mouth away, slap him, and walk away. Instead she beamed at him. "I love you, Josh," she whispered, peering into his eyes with a look that Percy had never seen.

Percy's heart broke into a million of pieces hearing those words come out of her mouth. It didn't help when Josh smiled at her and repeated the words. Percy had enough by now. He walked out into the open, crushing a stray leaf under his foot making the two look up. Annabeth, with graceful speed, leaped away from Josh and looked nervously at Percy. "Seaweed Brain, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" Percy shouted, waving his hands through the air. "I'm watching my girlfriend cheat me on with some other guy!"

"Percy it's not what you think," Annabeth's eyes started tearing up, but Percy didn't buy it.

"Don't 'it's not what you think' me, Annabeth! I witnessed it with my own eyes! I saw everything!"

"Man," Josh started. "Just calm down."

Percy snapped his head to him and glared more deadly than Annabeth had ever accomplished. "Calm down? You expect me to be calm?"

Annabeth touched his arm. "Seaweed Brain," she pleaded.

He roughly pushed off her hand and turned away so she couldn't see the tears brimming his eyes. "Have a nice life, Annabeth."

"No, Percy," Annabeth begged as he started to walk away.

Percy didn't stop because then he'd have to see her tears and she would see his own that were now freely flowing down his face. He sprinted to his cabin and rushed in, slamming the door behind him. He locked it before laying down in his bed and crying into his pillow. What had he done wrong? What could he possibly do to deserve this? Annabeth, his one and true love, was gone. She had broke his heart over and over again as she tried to get him back. Why did she cheat on him? Was it that hard for the Fates to give Percy a break? Now he didn't think there was a reason to live. Annabeth wasn't his anymore. She never was in a way.

Percy cried for hours, just letting out all the hurt and sadness he felt seeing them together. The image was on full replay and it wouldn't stop. It wouldn't leave his head no matter what he did to stop it. Somehow the happiness and love that was in her eyes wormed its way into his mind. He never caused that much happiness. Josh did. Eventually, Percy cried himself to sleep. A deep and dreamless sleep filled with his hurt and sorrow and broken heart.

The next day, Percy dragged himself out of bed and took a shower, not really seeing a reason to, but he did. He left the room and went to the dining pavilion ignoring the stares of the other campers. He passed Annabeth and Josh happily holding hands, and he had to force himself to not punch Josh's smile off his face and not cry in front of her. Word had gotten around Camp about his and Annabeth's breakup. Everyone, though, having getting the story from an Aphrodite girl that truly hated his and Annabeth's relationship had heard that Percy went ballistic and almost drowned both Annabeth and Josh. So now, the campers glared at him and shook his head in a disapproving manner.

Percy, not knowing what was going on or cared really since Annabeth was in the arms of another guy, just walked muted and did his activities without feelings. No one talked to him, paid him any attention, but he was grateful for that. He hated the whispers and stares when he passed by, however. It made him feel like he did something wrong. Unless he drove Annabeth away, he didn't. Now though the whole camp was against the Saviour of Olympus.

Weeks past and nothing had gotten better. The Hermes cabin pranked him and only him. Everyone refused to have anything to do with him and the worst part was when he would see Josh and Annabeth. Each time, his heart would shatter into a million more parts.

Finally, he got sick of it and left. Packed a bag of things and left the camp. No one cared, he knew. The only people that didn't despise him were Nico, Thalia, and Grover, but that was mostly because they didn't see or hear what had happened...yet. He didn't know where to go now. His mom and Paul moved into Canada because of some job offer that they couldn't refuse. Percy couldn't very well go to Canada. He couldn't ride a plane and he didn't want to walk.

So he just wandered the streets for days until he walked into a alley looking for a nice place to sleep for the night. Someone grabbed his shoulders from the shadows and pulled him into a wall. He saw a flash of bright light before passing out.

**What'd you think? Not my best work, no, but I thought that this would make more sense. Us teenagers these days will do anything for drama. So yeah, Annabeth cheated on Percy and broke his heart. Camp turned against him and now he was kidnapped. Poor Percy! **

**Tell me if you want me to continue because it's up to you. **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	2. Prologue 2?

**I got bored since I finished everything and I have no life...so I decided to update! Lucky you :D**

**I think this is like a second proluge of a sort. Not sure. Anyways(:**

**I own absolutely nothing in this story. Well maybe the rooms because I think that would be the sweetest thing on Earth! **

**My bad, keep reading...**

Percy woke up in a comfortable bed in a room that was based on the earth. You could tell by the different moutain ranges or oceans and cities painted on the walls. Each wall was a separate area of the earth. There weren't many walls, but the scenes still flowed together. One showed New York City at night, all the lights on and even some mini cars stuck in traffic. In the distance you could see the slightest sight of Mount Olympus in its mighty glory. Percy could easily identify which way lead to Camp Half Blood and which way his old apartment was. But he didn't focus on either. He wasn't wanted there.

Another wall held the Amazon Rainforest which looked to be painted before we destroyed most of it with our need for houses and land. It was in the middle of a down pour, but the animals were still jumping from branch to branch. There was a snake coiled up on one of the tree's branches and a parrot perched on another. The floor of the forest was covered with little animals and frogs and snakes.

The wall to Percy's face held an ocean view that showed the sunrise on a perfect, clear blue green ocean surface. That had to be taken before humans were civilized. The sand was a light orange color that complimented the single palm tree that was sitting on the left, providing an outline of shade of the leaves. The tides only came up a little on the shore, showing the white of the ocean. A few puffy and pure white clouds dotted the multi colored sky that was made up of pinks, purples, oranges, and blues. That was Percy's favorite. It reminded him of better times before Anna- _she _cheated on him.

The last wall was a picture of the Rocky Mountains right after it had snowed, giving them icecaps. It was obvious the temperature was far below zero as the peaks popped out of the clouds that were fogging up the place. It was lightly snowing and Percy could've sworn he saw some little people climbing up Pike's Peak that was a slight purple. Aeolus's palace was slightly shown, and the sky- what parts that were visible- were dotted with blue and a little sunlight.

The ceiling were stars. Stars and planets. There were so many of them that Percy couldn't believe his eyes and just sat and stared in awe. You could make out consellations that he knew no one had a clue about. Jupiter and Mars and the other planets were bigger than the stars, bursting out of the picture a little more. Shooting stars shot from one side of the surface to another. Meteors and asteriods fell around and into planets, bursting into flames. He could even see the planets slowing turning. The consellations he found were diffcult to idenitify with all the other stars in the middle of the minitature pictures.

The weirdest thing of them all was that they were _moving. _Really moving. The shooting stars and meteors were actually flying across the ceiling. The animals literally jumped from branch to branch and the snow fell in the Rockies. The cars and lights in New York were moving forward or turning off in flashes. The sun rose higher into the sky and the waves drew further up the shore before falling down. They were in _motion. _Mere pictures coming to life. Percy didn't know whether to be amazed or freaked out. What would you do if you were in a room like that?

After getting over the fact that no sound came from the walls and they actually moved, Percy stood up from the bed and walked towards the desk that was sitting up against the Rockies. There was a note sitting on the maghony wood that caught Percy's eye. He picked it up and unfolded it before scanning the words.

_Perseus, _

_There are clothes of yours on the bed and a bathroom to get cleaned up in to your right. Once you feel you are ready to visit with me and talk, just walk out the door and one of my soliders will lead you to my position. _

_Chaos._

Percy's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "There aren't clothes on the bed," he mumbled to himself before putting the note back down and turning to the bed. Sure enough there was some clothes sitting all neat and folded on the edge of the bed. The bed was made and everything. "Wicked," Percy said, grinning. Who wouldn't want someone to make their bed?

Percy did get into the bathroom and showered and all that good stuff before coming out into his room and sitting in the chair that was in front of the desk. He thought for a few moments. Not about Annabeth or Josh or Camp or his mom, but where he was and any stories about Chaos that he could remember. He was both excited and anxious to talk to this guy. He wasn't going to die when they treated him all nice...right?

Taking a deep breathe, he stood up from his chair and walked out the door to be met by a kid that looked around seventeen or Percy's age. He had dark brown hair that blew in front of his eyes and down to his shoulders. His white, clear eyes that only showed the pupil, stood out from his hair, though. They kind of freaked out Percy because he couldn't tell if they were his real eyes or fake ones. They just freaked him out. "Perseus?" He asked in a deep voice that was authoriative.

Percy numbly nodded and searched his pocket for Riptide just in case this guy tried to do something. "Who are you?"

The guy grinned. "I'm Chaos's commanding soliders for Omega, Jaden to you right now. But Chaos wishes to see you."

Percy thought this over for a second. "He won't kill me right?"

Jaden laughed. Down right laughed. "Not unless you do something wrong," he said. "Keeping him waiting is one of those things."

Percy paled and gulped. "Alright then, let's not keep the man waiting."

He clapped Percy on his back and led him down some halls of the mansion. They passed some other rooms that also had scerny, but different versions of it. There would be rivers or something like that. The room Percy had stayed in was the most cool of them, in his point of view. Jaden didn't talk to him much, but Percy couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He still didn't know what to think. Right now he was confused.

Eventually, they broke through a door and into a massive room. It reminded him of a school cafetria with circled and squared and rectangled tables in different spots. There were other doors leading into other places, but no one was in here for now. Percy saw that each table had a Greek letter on it, symbolizing something. There were many tables for each symbol, but the tables seemed endless. "What are those?" he asked as they zig zagged through some tables to another door.

"Those are where the platoons sit and eat," Jaden explained. He pointed to a table with an Omega sign on it. "That's Omega."

Percy nodded. "Why are there so many of them?"

Jaden laughed a little. "There are over 50 people in each platoon and about 24 of them."

"That's..." Percy tried doing the math in his head, but that was always Ann-_her _job. "a lot of people."

"Damn straight."

"Everyone eats in here at the same time?"

"Yes sir."

"Doesn't it get crowded?"

"Of course, but we come and go as we please. You'll see if you take up the deal."

"What deal?"

"That's what Chaos wants to talk to you about."

"Right."

Jaden opened up a door further away from the tables in a little secluded area of the room. "Head on in. I'll be out here to show you around if you stay," Jaden instructed, gesturing in the room.

Percy cautiously heading into the room, his hands in his pockets, gripping Riptide and ready for a fight. Though he knew that he wouldn't be able to do something to the creator of the universe if Chaos had decided to kill him. He could always try right?

"Ah, Perseus," he heard a nice and commanding voice in front of him.

He took his head out of his thoughts and looked forward. A man in his early thirties was standing on the other side of a buffet table filled with all of Percy's favorite foods. Blue pancakes, blue chocolate chip cookies, the one pizza he had shared with Annabeth. Not going to think about her. Chaos was a kind looking man, but he had a stern glint in his fire colored eyes that dared you to try something so he could show you who the boss was. His light brown hair was not too short, but not too long. It fit him perfectly. Percy bowed, unsure of what to do and showing respect. "Lord Chaos."

"Enough of that," Chaos teased and gestured towards the food that made Percy's stomach growl. He probably hadn't eaten in days much rather than had a real and decent meal. Seeing the food made him realize how much he missed food. "We have some food to eat."

Percy walked closer and watched as a tray materalized on the space in front of the food in front of the spot Percy was heading. "Choose anything you want. You can eat as much as you want," Chaos informed him, smiling at the teen.

Percy's mind was trying to signal a flare since this is what happened at Medusa's place back in the day, but he was too hungry to care. He couldn't get out, might as well go out in style, eh? Percy eagerly loaded pancakes, cookies, pizzas, fruits, and anything that caught his eye onto his plate knowing he could eat it all. He felt as if it was the first time he had seen food since he left Camp. But he didn't care. He had it now and he was going to enjoy it.

Once he was finished, Chaos placed a hand on his shoulder and led him to a small table on the other side of the small room. Percy took a seat on the opposite side of Chaos and dug in his food, not manning his manners. "So Perseus, I'm sorry about the way you had to come here," Chaos started. "But we couldn't have anyone see our location before hand."

Percy nodded and took another bite of a cookie. Chaos chuckled. "We have watched over you. Me and the Olympians." He raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything with his mouth full. "We have decided that you would be the best person to be an officer for me."

He swallowed and asked, "Like Jaden?"

Chaos nodded. "Maybe starting at a lower position, but one day you can reach his level."

"Do I get some powers?" Percy wondered out loud before stuffing his face more.

Chaos's eyes glinted with power. "Many. But for now, I want to talk about my offer. You have a great power, Percy. You would make an amazing warrior, but there are certain consequences."

"Like what?" Percy warily replied.

"You must give up your old life. The only people I can allow you access to is your parents, but for a limited amount of time. We are in the void, Percy. Communication with Earth is hard. Talking to your parents will only be an once a year thing. You can't talk to anyone else."

"Done," he answered immediately. He didn't want to talk to Camp anymore. He especially didn't want to talk to Annabeth or Josh. They had done nothing for him. The only people that he cared about were Nico, Thalia, Grover, and his parents. But he didn't know if his last three friends still thought of him as a friend with all the rumors going around Camp.

"Are you sure?" Chaos clarified. "You cannot go back on this."

Percy nodded confidently. "I'm positive."

"The second thing that will be assessed is you becoming immortal. Nothing and no one will be able to defeat you. You will never die and you'll be alive for billions and billions of years."

He paused for a second, then swallowed his food. "Yes."

"Alright. You will need to train for hours on end and follow orders from ranking officers."

"I can do that."

"Without question."

"Okay."

"The room you woke up will be your quarters until notified otherwise."

"Cool."

"You will never lose your memory of what has happened in your life though. Everything will be stored in your mind."

Percy hesistated. Sure everything else he was fine with, but did he really want to remember how his true love cheated on him and didn't even care for his feelings afterwards for all eternity? Did he want to remember fighting in the war and losing all those people to death? Did he want to remember how Annabeth looked so happy with Josh? But he did want to remember it. He wanted to fight for the people who died. He wanted to remember not to love too easily. He wanted to remember that Annabeth was happy and that's all that mattered. He wanted to remember his friends. Thalia, Grover, Tyson, his mom, Nico, and all the others even the ones that turned on him. "Yes."

Chaos studied him for a moment before nodded. "Very well. The last thing is that somewhere in the near future, you will go back to Camp. I cannot tell you when or what for, but I need to know that you'll be ready and willing when I send you."

Percy pushed his now empty plate in front of him. "I can do it."

Chaos smiled. "Then you'll be conducted into my command." He stood up and walked over to a fountain of some sorts with water that changed from blue to pink to green to red to yellow to purple to orange and back again. "Come here, Perseus."

Percy obeyed and headed over in the direction Chaos was filling a cup up with the water. It changed colors even in the cup. That was pretty epic. "Drink this," Chaos ordered, holding out the cup towards him.

Percy took the cup without question even though millions were going through his head, and brought it his lips. "You'll recieve your powers, strength, and immortalitly from it," Chaos explained as Percy took the water in gulps.

It didn't really have a taste, but it was sweet and sour whenever it changed a color. Pink was sweeter than yellow and blue was tangier than red. Green tasted like sandpaper compared to purple. As it flowed to his stomach, Percy could feel himself growing stronger, his muscles growing, and his body becoming more powerful. He felt his heart tighten and his brain sharpen. His hearing and sight improved tenfolds. He could feel everything in the room. The tables, the food, even the spider web in the far corner that a spider was making. He could make out Chaos grinning right in front of him. Must be one of Chaos's powers.

Percy looked up to Chaos when he finished the water and saw the power glint in Chaos's eyes brighten. "Welcome Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, to the Commanding Office Position of my troups."

**Oh shit, Percy's a god like thing I guess. I think that makes sense. He's now Chaos's soldier, but heartbroken. He can't even say Annabeth's name for Pete's sake! Either way, I don't know how he'll get over her.**

**Special thanks to my brother for Jaden, blah, blah, blah. :D Special thanks to my brain for the plot and events! Special thanks to all of you that favorited me as an author, favorited my story, alerted my story, alerted me as an author (i think you can do that.) and to those who reviewed! You all are the shit! C:**

**Next update will depend on how school's going and stuff. So yeah.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	3. Chapter 1

**Gods, my boredness is deep. It's depressing. **

***So this chapter takes place like 300,000 years later from when Percy joined Chaos and Jaden in the universe stuff. **

***He's completely trained and has all these awesome powers that I'll get into when he fights. **

***Percy's a commander of the Alpha platoon now, just to let you know. **

***He's one of the best soliders there. Third down, but that's because Chaos takes first and Jaden was there longer than he was.**

**Um, nothing else I suppose. Here we go...**

Percy was eating at the head of his platoon's table, laughing and chatting with his solider and the other officers in the nearby tables. Percy's a well known solider around the Void and everyone loves him. Most have heard of his breakup with Annabeth, though he isn't feeling too bad about it, it still hurts him. He's kept up with dreams of what could've been but will never be. He doesn't forgive Annabeth nor does he hate her. A part of him still loves of her, but he's trying his best to move on. He's had dates and girlfriends, but no one gave off a spark like Annabeth.

That's Percy's problem: he's in love with a dead girl that probably had kids and was married, went through college, and went along with her life most likely with Josh. He doubts that she even thought about him while here he is, dreaming about her and him. And it drives Percy crazy. He's happy now. He has friends that he trusts his life to and he's talked to his parents, way back in the beginning, knowing they were okay with his decision. He's powerful. He has a family so why can't he let go?

Percy has one reason and one reason only. Annabeth was the _one. _The one he would spend forever with and grow old, laughing and sharing a life together. They could've had kids. They could've moved into a house in a nice house together. Together means two people. And Annabeth doesn't want him. At all. So he's stuck with these fantasies that he _prays _would be true. He doesn't know why it still bugs him, the happiness in her eyes that horrid day or the way she would barely glance at him afterwards. It just...does. It mocks him that he wasn't able to give the one he loved those things.

And it kills him.

He's dieing on the inside because of it. He could've done better. He should've done better. If he did do better than Annabeth could be in his arms right now or they would be chilling in Eslyium with the other heroes of his time. He should've, could've, would've, but _can't._

So here he is, lonely and miserable while he puts up a facade that he's fine and happy and always wanted this. That's killing him even more. That he's pretending. These people are his friends, his family so why can't he show them how horrible he feels?

The Fates hate him with a burning passion he's sure. Giving him Annabeth, but taking her away just as fast, leaving him with the memories and making him lie. They hate him. That's the only thing Percy's sure of. Being in a war, almost dieing, watching friends die, watching your girlfriend be taken away from you when you were sure. They hate him. Period.

Life for Percy Jackson is just unfair.

You don't see anyone else having these problems do you?

"Percy!" Someone brings him out his bitter thoughts.

He turned his head towards the owner and saw a young girl at the age of 12 with dirty blonde hair that flowed down to her waist and hazel eyes that blended with her perfect tan. "Yeah?"

"Chaos wants to see you," she tells him, happily like that's the best thing in the universe.

He nods because he's not so sure that's a good thing. He stands up from his place and smiles at his comrades before walking to the door that he went into the first day he got here. He's gotten used to the noise and the winds and turns just to get into another room. It's a piece of cake, avoiding the hurling fireballs directed to someone else in the room whether they were playing catch or pissed off. The millions of little rocks though, always got Percy when he walked. Maybe because earth was the opposite of water and it just naturally hated him. Well Percy would hate him if he was the rocks.

He entered the room where a few other officers were sitting. There was Chaos, Jaden, Gerry, a man in his twenties that was a mortal with auburn hair and deep brown eyes, and Vernica, a girl who was around 8, but among the 5 most powerful people here. She was a minitature, girl version of Percy. His little sister to be exact. "Welcome, Perseus," Chaos greeted with a smile.

Percy smiled back and took his seat next to Jaden and Vernica. The little girl automatically crawled into his lap and hugged him. She was powerful and over a half million years old, but was still eight. "Hey Percy!" She exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

He chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair. "Hey, Ver."

"So," Jaden started. "What can we help you with, Lord Chaos?"

"Actually," Chaos said. "It's what we can help Percy with."

Percy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Vernica pouted. "What's wrong with Percy?"

Percy shook his head. "Nothing, Ver."

"Back when Percy joined our family," Chaos explained. "I warned him that he had to go back to Earth."

Percy froze. Gerry noticed it, "Are we going too?"

Chaos nodded. "You four will be going along."

Jaden glanced from Percy to Chaos back to Percy. "What will we do there?"

"Arachne is planning an attack and the demigods are not powerful enough."

Percy straightened up. Enough though he didn't like the place very much anymore, it was still his home for sometime. "Do we need troops?"

Chaos shook his head. "Just you four should add to the gods and demigods army enough to take down the enemy."

Percy relaxed. It wasn't that bad. "When do we leave?" Vernica asked eagerly. New places were always cool.

Chaos smiled softly. "In thirty minutes."

Jaden snorted. "It'll take me five."

Gerry rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Yeah, Lord Chaos," Percy answered, glaring at both of them. "That'll be enough."

"Come on Percy!" Vernica shouted, jumping from her seat and grabbing Percy's hand.

Chaos nodded as Percy looked at him for permission. "Dismissed. You'll take Blackbird 43. That should be big enough for the day's travels."

Percy smiled. That was his plane. Everyone separated, going through different doors to get to different places. The whole over a million doors thing still got Percy mixed up even after spending most of his time getting lost and trying to find his way back to somewhere familiar. Vernica lead him through a series of doors to her room with different walls than Percy's. She tugged at his hand making him look down at her. She had the puppy look on that Jaden had taught her. "Help me pack?"

Percy picked her up and placed her on his hip. "Course, Ver. What do you want to bring with you?"

"Bunny!" Bunny was her stuffed animal that was actually a frog, but she didn't want to call it, "Frog," so she named it bunny.

Percy nodded and grabbed whatever else she told him to get before shoving it into a backpack. Vernica went to say goodbye to her friends while Percy headed to his own room to pack his things. He didn't know what to feel. Should he still be mad about the way they treated him so long ago? Or should he treat them like family again? _No, _he decided. _This is business and business only. They weren't family when I needed them, but they still are. Professional. _

It's not like Annabeth and Josh were there right? How could they still be there over the three hundred thousand years that Percy had been gone. They were dead. So were all of his other friends besides Thalia if she was still in the Hunters. Chiron would still be alive, but that's it. Percy was on his own there. Besides his new friends, his old life was nothing now. But why is he still feeling jittery and nervous? Could Annabeth and Josh still be there? Was that possible? Percy prayed it wasn't. He wasn't ready to see the couple together even after all those years. It still hurts like a fresh wound seeing them together.

After packing, he went to his ship. Just like the water, the Blackbird always manage to help him keep his cool. The others were already there. They had all been to earth during their lifetimes and a few exhibitions after that, but it had been so long since they had last seen it. To say the least, they were excited. Percy wondered what the world would look like now, also. Would the city be different? Would the cabins be bigger? Are there more?

Percy's excitement increased as he imagined all the awesome things and technology they could've come up with. He grabbed ahold on the door to his ship and threw it open before climbing in the pilot's seat. Jaden took the copilot's position while Gerry got Vernica buckled in the back. Percy went through the flips, turning some on or turning some off and pressing various buttons. After his procedure, he turned his plane on and eased it out of the Void Headquarters and into space. "Alright is everyone ready?" he asked as he hovered over the light speed button. They were three galaxies over from Earth after all.

Vernica nodded eagerly and held onto her seat. "GO!"

"Check," Gerry sounded after checking his and Vernica's seat belts again.

"Countdown to Milky Way," Jaden assured.

"5," Percy started, going over his buttons and swtiches again just to make sure nothing would break. "4," He hit the light off, blinding them and saving fuel. "3," locking the doors, three times. "2," checking his own seatbelt and tightening it. "1," He opened the case over the button and exclaimed, "Blast off!" and hitting the button.

The ship jerked forward into supersonic speed, sending all four passengers into their seats and the ship to disappear in the next galaxy. They continued the ride like this until they reached the Milky Way where Percy shut off the speed and eased the ship back to a normal pace. Everyone caught their breathes from the lack of the air they weren't able to get. Percy turned the lights back on and looked at the fuel. They would have to stop at Jupiter and borrow some fuel because they ran off. "Jupiter?" Gerry clarified after a few minutes of gliding through the solar system.

Percy nodded. "We'll just make it there."

"Wonder if they're still in that war," Jaden thought out loud.

Vernica scowled. "Jupiter has some pretty bad wars."

"That's why we can't get on it," Percy explained. "Their missiles hit the shuttles everytime they get close."

"I heard one barely made it," Gerry added. "Then it blew up."

"Well if the Fesfits and Bersols would just sit down and talk..." Jaden offered.

They all burst into laughter and it was moments like that that made Percy forget about losing Annabeth and just having fun. They chatted aimlessly as their ship continued through the solar system at a faster speed than most shuttles, but not light speed or supersonic speed.

After some amount of time, they arrived at Jupiter. Percy landed the ship in front of the gas pump as Gerry handed everyone a special suit that would allow them to breathe, but still use their powers. Being humans still had affects on their bodies and Jupiter's air was deadly. It seemed geninuely peaceful until a bomb went off a father distance from them. They just ignored it and walked forward towards the gas station that was there.

In there, Percy saw someone that was from his old life that he would never dream of meeting. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to see her either.

Because this was...

Bianca di Angelo.

**Didn't see that coming did you? I bet you all thought that Annabeth was sitting in the gas station on Jupiter, huh? Well nope. Bianca plays a vital part in Percy's life and we're yet to see what that part is. You just have to wait. Most likely tomorrow I'll update, but I might go camping so it depends. Depends.**

**Um, yeah. Thanks for all your reviews, favorite authors, stories, alerts, and all that good stuff that makes me smile. C:**

**And please, please correct me on spelling! That is my biggest pet peeve, not knowing how to spell a word! You guys are probably smarter than me so help me out and critcize (spelling?) me on these things please! :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	4. Chapter 2

**So I feel like a bitch for not updating this forever and all my other stories, but here I am. Um, I think that chapter's not really going to be my best. Er, you guys tell me.**

**Happy Late Halloween! How was yours? I had math homework./: Seriously who gives homework when people go out and get free candy til like midnight? Some people, man...**

**On with the story!**

**Just to recap...read the last chapter...(:**

Percy almost tripped over himself seeing her there. Wouldn't you if you saw someone from your past that died over 300,000 something years ago? He rushed behind Jaden who was looking at him quizzically and looked her over. She had changed. Oh good gods, she was not the little Bianca he met when he was what? Fourteen? It seems like such a long time ago to Percy, the parts with Annabeth though. Those, those are very vivid and fresh.

Bianca had grown so much that it freaked out him out. Her dark brown had grown to her waist, but was braided in a single braid that fell down her back. He couldn't see her face much since she was sideways to him, but he could faintly distinguish her splash of freckles across her nose and those near black eyes that reminded him of Nico. She grew taller; almost as tall as Percy who stood at a solid 5'11 for which he was proud of. Her skin was still pale and just like it had been back when he met her. But something was different about her. Percy would never, ever, ever think it out loud, but she was beautiful.

"Who is that Percy?" Vernica asked, tugging at his shirt, making him break his attention off Bianca look down at his little sister.

"Who?" Percy tried playing stupid as he hadn't been staring- and maybe, just maybe drooling a little- at her for minutes on end.

Jaden rolled his eyes and moved out of Percy's coverage, leaving him exposed to Bianca had she looked over to him. "The girl you've been looking at for the past five minutes."

Gerry smirked. "Yeah, Percy, who is that?"

Percy blushed and pulled on the color of his uniform. "A girl from my past."

"Just any girl from your past," Jaden raised an eyebrow and nudged his friend with his elbow.

"She died."

The air around them turned awkward and Gerry's smirk fell off his face while Jaden scratched the back of his head. He cleared his throat. "Well then. Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Percy nodded, thankful for the change in subject. He was, after all, the cause of her death. She could've lived and had a life if he would've just jumped into the stupid robot and kept her alive. _She would've been the child of the prophecy._ His logical side pointed out. _Maybe death was a better choice than dealing with all that. _He had a good point.

They walked up the counter and placed Herts on the counter, just enough for the price of the gallons of fuel they needed. The man behind the counter who was a human-like creature with Gorillas' hands and bunny ears took the money without question and looked over towards Bianca yelling out in the Jupiter national language, Manto, "New girl! Fill up!" Percy didn't understand any of it, but Vernica and Jaden did for they were trained in this sort of thing due to the amount of times they had been here.

Vernica tugged on Percy's shirt for him to lower his head down. He did and she whispered, not so quiet, "The dead girl's going to come over here."

Percy paled and stiffened before nodding and standing straight up again. Sure enough, Bianca turned her head and looked directly at him, their eyes locking.

Percy swears that the Eart-er, Jupiter stopped rotating.

It was a strange feeling, really. His heart started thumping in his chest and he felt as if he couldn't think straight. The way she light up into a full blown out and gods forsaken melting smile made Percy's knees go weak, but miracously he kept his ground and smiled back. She tackled him with a hug that brought them both to the ground, but Percy didn't care, finally not thinking about Annabeth around another girl. They both laughed and Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her to his chest tightly. He prayed to the gods even though they rarely helped him at all, that she couldn't feel his heart jumping out of his chest from being this close to her. "New girl!" The Gorilla hand, bunny ear guy shouted, breaking up their moment. "Go do your job!" Only Bianca understand what it meant and picked her head up to look into Percy's eyes.

Yeah. Percy was positive the Earth and Jupiter, hell, the whole solar system stopped rotating when they locked eyes and he realized how close they really were. Their noses touching, their lips an aganoizing couple of inches apart, bodies pressed tightly together. The thought made Percy gulp. He tried his hardest to keep his eyes on her's and not her pale, full lips...

"Percy," someone coughed making them snap out of the trance and scramble off each other, blushing furiously. He could hear Gerry snickering in the background and made a mental note to kill him later.

Bianca, still blushing and with her pale skin, it showed a lot, gestured towards the door where Blackbird was waiting. They walked out together, Jaden picking up Vernica and dragging Gerry away from the two by the ear and into the ship while Percy stood outside with Bianca. She pressed multiple buttons on a panel on the ground so fast that Percy got a headache. A big, bulky box with a garden hose and shelves holding different nozzles popped up after her button pushing and she looked through them after glancing at the ship. "What are y-" They stopped arubtly realizing each of them were saying the same thing.

"You fir-" They tried again with no success to breaken up their voices.

Percy chuckled while Bianca giggled. "Okay," Bianca said. "Me first." Percy nodded and waited for her to continue. "Where have you been all this time, Percy?"

Percy's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean?" She waved her hands through the air once she put the garden hose with a nozzle connected to it into the right spot for fuel on the ship. "You've been off the planet for thousands of hundreds of years!"

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh that."

"Oh that? That's all that you have to say?"

"I didn't think anybody would look for me."

"Are you kidding? Annabeth's nearly killed herself because of it, Nico and Thalia have been going crazy looking for you. Grover's been everywhere on the earth looking for you and Tyson, he's been the worst! He searches the seas and the islands and, and everything!" She sliced the air around her with her arms.

Percy flinched at Annabeth's name, but softened at everyone else's. "They're all dead now," he whispered, looking down at the ground.

"They're not dead," Bianca replied sternly. "They're immortal."

Percy choked and snapped his head up to her. "W-What?"

She nodded. "A couple thousands of years ago, a big battle broke out with some monsters and they were the heroes so all the cabin counselors were made immortal."

"That means Josh too?" He couldn't help but ask.

Bianca's face turned sympathic. "Yes," she answered in a small voice.

Hurt and anger and a mixture of emotions flew through Percy. "Well then," Percy stated in a scary normal and calm, expressional voice. "That's...nice."

"Percy," she reached out for Percy's arm. "I'm sorry."

"You weren't even alive then," he pointed out. "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"It just seemed like the right thing to say..."

He laughed a little despite the knot in his stomach. "Which brings us to why you're here."

"Oh. Well when I died that night, my dad decided that he had a better job for me than going to Elysium itself. He made me immortal and sent me out here to help recruit the dead from the wars in such. They're still apart of Greek mythology you know? So I collect them and head back to the Underworld where they go to a certain hidden part of the place, just for their kind. It's a lot better than I thought it would be." She unhooked the garden hose and placed everything in its proper place before wiping her hands on her jeans.

"So why are you here at a gas station on Jupiter?"

She chuckled. "Needed money. My ship broke down."

"Do you need a ride?" Percy mentally slapped himself.

"Um, depends on where you're going."

"...Camp Half Blood."

"Oh." It was quiet for a minute. "I was heading to Earth too."

Percy swallowed the lump in his throat from actually talking to her. "You want to ride with me and my team?"

"You probably don't have enough room."

"We do, and Vernica could just sit on Gerry's lap. Seriously, I want to help, Bianca."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Let me just go get my bag then." She waved to him before rushing back inside and talking to the counter guy. Percy put his head in his hands. What had he just gotten himself into? Annabeth and Josh were alive. Thalia and Nico were alive. Grover and Tyson were alive. He was going to see them again.

But only a few of Bianca's words repeated themselves in his head, "_Annabeth's nearly killed herself because of it."_

Did...Did Annabeth still care for him? Had she thought about him over the years? Killed herself? Did she blame herself for it?

_Well good_, Percy decided. _It was her fault. She was the one to cheat and abandon me. She's the thing that made me leave and because of it, she's _never _going to regain my friendship or my trust or my forgiveness._

Now the hard part was keeping that in mind when he sees her, because Percy knows- oh it's fucking burned into his brain- that she will always be the _one_ and his Wise Girl.

**What'd you think? Not my best work, I believe and sorry about the OOC parts for Bianca, it's kind of hard for writing about someone we only saw about a couple chapters.**

**Anyway, the things I made up for Jupiter are something stupid to come to mind, so criticize (spelling?) all you want about them. My brain's weird. And correct me please! I hate not knowing if I spell things wrong, but I am very, very lazy person and don't really want to look them up...**

**But thank you to those who favorited me, my story, story alerted, author alerted, and/or reviewed because those things give me inspiration and smiles! :D**

**I'll try and update sooner, but it's been hectic (spelling?) lately and I vow to update my other two stories before this one.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	5. Chapter 3

**Here we are again! I'm going to eventually get this one up to 6 chapters like all of my other stories so then that way everything with be in a sense even. **

**I could come up with excuses for why I haven't been updating, but the main reason is getting into this special program for high school that could get me college credit and "expand my learning" so I have to fill out all these forms and go to meetings. Whatever.**

***I'm just going to skip past the whole ride to earth because I think there would be an awkward silence in ship, don't you?**

**Disclaimer: nothing is owned by me.**

"Are you sure you don't want to do something to hide your identity from these people?" Gerry assured as they flew over the new New York and to Camp.

New York had definitely changed, for the better or worse, Percy had no idea. Skyscrapers were seven higher, solar panels placed in some places. They had windows everywhere, letting in natural light. Cars were giving off steam instead of pollution and people littered the ground everywhere. He thought there were a lot of people before, but now, pfft. That was the understatement of the century. Green trees were along the side of the road and the sidewalks moved. Percy wasn't sure if the people were talking to their hands or if there was some super small device in it and they were talking to someone else. He even saw a monkey walking around among the people and no one paid him any attention as if that were a normal thing.

The ride to Earth was in the least, awkward. Vernica was too busy looking out at the sky and down at Earth to keep up a conversation. Meanwhile, Bianca and Gerry sat silent in the backseat, not knowing what to say. Gerry couldn't possibly be, "So you were dead, huh?" That would not get him points with his higher ranking officers. Jaden tried to keep up small talk about the changes since he had last been here and Percy was thankful for that, but lost in his nerves and thoughts.

"I'm proud of who I am," Percy answered confidently, gently steering the ship into the middle of Camp, making a slight flash of wind pass over everyone sitting around it and watching it eerily. It blew them off their feets and leaves ran about with the wind.

"We know you are," Jaden contributed, strapping on his weapons. "It's just we're looking out for you, man."

"We don't want the mean girl to hurt you again!" Vernica explained, hugging his waist.

Percy nodded and soothed out her hair. "Don't worry about me, Ver, I'm going to be fine."

"You're sure?" Gerry checked on instinct. He didn't want Percy to do anything he would regret.

Percy hesitated before nodding confidently. "Thanks guys, but I'll be fine. Just win a war for them _again _then we leave, right?"

They stayed silent, not knowing if it was going to be that easy. Bianca helped out Vernica when she couldn't get her breast plate on right because no matter how old she really was, the stupid straps just would not work. Everyone sat in the quiet, the only sound being the metal hitting each other as they put on their weapons and armor before sticking on a hoodie to cover it up with their symbol of their platoon shining brightly on front in their desired colors.

Once they were done, they waited for their cues, Jaden going on first, Gerry, Vernica, and last, but not least, Percy and Bianca. "I would like to introduce my commanding officers of Alpha, Omega, Kappa, and Epsilon," Chaos's authoritive (is that a word?) and proud voice broke through the ship's barriers a few minutes later, Percy's nerves increasing each passing second. "Now, they may come a shock to you all," amusement threaded in his comment. "But I advise you to hold all questions and comments til the end. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Lord Chaos," Athena replied, glaring at anyone who dared say different.

"You can come out now, officers."

Jaden took a deep breath before opening the door and walking out to the opening where all gods, demigods, and people on this side were forming a semi circle around the ship. By the time Gerry was standing straight in line, Percy's hands began to sweat. What would they think of him? Would they resent them? What about Annabeth and Josh? Grover and Thalia? His thoughts were interrupted when Bianca slipped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers and squeezing reassuringly. "You'll do great," she whispered when he looked down at her.

Suddenly, all his thoughts cleared up and he could breathe normally again. "Thanks," he replied, smiling at her, but not letting go of her hand.

He inhaled once more before confidently stepping out off the ship, grasping Bianca's hand tightly in his own. Gasps sprung out from the crowd as he took his position in the line, back straight, face emotionless, but pride coming out from his position. Murmurs were traded until Chaos held up his palm and a open flame of water and fire combined appeared, looking deadly as it grew higher and higher. Everyone became quiet and Chaos released the weapon, turning his back to the others and focusing on Percy, looking over at Bianca. "Who do we have here, Perseus?" There was no anger in his voice, only a spark of happiness and amusement.

Percy squeezed Bianca's hand in an effort to tell her nothing was going to happen. "Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and personal assistant, sir."

"And would you tell me why she has travelled with you?"

"We met on Jupiter and her ship broke down. She was working in the gas station as we refueled. Since she was on her way to Earth, I offered a ride. I hope there is no problem, sir."

Chaos cracked a small smile that Percy returned. "No problem at all, Commander." He held out his hand to Bianca and his eyes softened, barely showing his fire of power. "Nice to meet you Bianca. I am Chaos."

She bowed before him and stuck her free hand into his. "Lord Chaos."

He chuckled lightly and winked at Percy before turning on his heel and facing the good side of the fight. "As you all know, or most anyway, these are no normal demigods." He stepped out of their way and gestured towards them. "Jaden Sanns, son of Ares, has been in my services since 1864 and is the commanding officer of Omega, the secondest most powerful person in the universe." People gasped, but kept their comments to theirselves. Ares looked surprised and proud to see his kid after so many years of not knowing where he was.

Jaden flashed a small smile at him and kept his posture straight, waving his hand once. "Gerry Berns, regular mortal, has been in my services since 1339 and is the fifth most powerful person in the universe."

Gerry grinned and bowed. "At your service."

The commanders and Chaos all rolled their eyes at their friend, used to such tactics. "Vernica Aswer, daughter of Poseidon, has been in my services since 17 A.C. and is the fourth most powerful person in the universe."

Poseidon stared incrediously at his little girl, so relieved she was alive and well. "Hey Daddy!" She called, grinning happily and waving.

He numbly waved back, his mind still processing the whole situation. His daughter and son who had gone missing so many years ago, shows up with Chaos right in the midst of a war. "Last," Chaos continued, smiling like he did with all the others. "Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, has been in my services since 2011, but is the third most powerful person in the universe."

Percy nodded politely, acknowledging the presence of them, but this was business. Bianca squeezed his hand and smiled softly at him making him smile back. "Now, we are here to help you," Chaos explained in a more serious order making the commanders straighten up and return their posture to a more ready to take action stance. "If you are to disturb any of my soliders or they are annoyed by you- especially if you distract them from their duties, I will waste no time in letting them handle you themselves. They are under strict orders to not kill or injury any of you unless provocted (spelling?). Are we clear?"

Many of them nodded. "Yes, Lord Chaos."

He turned to the commanders of his army and raised an eyebrow. "Do you four understand the rules?"

"Yes, sir," they answered simulateously.

"Then my job here is done and I must return back to the Void." He bowed to the Olympians and campers before saluting to his officers and flashing out in a mini black hurricane that showed the universe, but didn't stay more than two seconds, not letting anyone see the beauty of it.

"Chiron," Percy called in a calm, nice voice. "Where are we staying?"

The said centaur stepped out of the group and smile softly at the young hero- well he was young. "Chaos has set up a cabin of your own. I'll take you there when you are ready."

Jaden nodded in thanks before- being the powerful person he is- stood a little out of line. "I know there are many questions, but right now, we're going to settle our stuff in our headquarters. Maybe dinner would be a better time to talk."

Vernica tugged at Percy hoodie making him look down at her. "Can I go say hi to Daddy?"

Percy bit his lip for a second, glancing up at his father before his little sister. With one look towards Jaden and Gerry, he nodded. "Go ahead, Ver. We'll be at the cabin when you're done."

She squealed and hugged him quickly before sprinting over to Poseidon who smiled warmly and held out his arms. "Dismissed," Gerry confirmed, smiling at a little at his comrade.

"Chiron if you could," Percy offered, not yet letting go of Bianca's hand.

Chiron turned towards the campers. "Back to your normal activities! Don't speak to Chaos's warriors unless advised otherwise."

Everyone reluntactly dispersed, a few of the cabin counselors looking at Percy one last time. Percy squeezed Bianca's hand and whispered into her ear, "Come with me. I want to catch up."

She smiled and nodded, trying not to let the butterflies distract her much. "Sure."

He grinned back before following his friends and Chiron as he explained what everything was and gave a tour. Percy liked just walking with Bianca like this, chatting aimlessly and holding hands as if nothing could go wrong. He was actually letting go of his worries, laughing and without thinking, tugging her closer to him. From their position, Gerry and Jaden knew that Percy was finally letting his barriers down and just being _Percy _rather than who he had acted like around the rest of Chaos's army. They smirked when they felt the little exchange between the childhood friends, and maybe-just maybe, eavesdropped on their conversation. Gerry was so going to hold this over his head when they return from dinner tonight.

Percy and Bianca- still holding hands- broke apart from the tour and just walked around aimlessly, occasionally scooting closer to the other. They talked, they laughed, joked, caught up with what happened to the other over the many, many years they didn't know they were alive. Both of them felt _free _for the first time in a long time to where they didn't have to worry about what happened. Right now, they just wanted things to happen. They were open and friends, but there a small part in both of them that wondered if there was any chance there could be more than that.

But Percy decided one thing as they walked along. He vowed that he would never let Bianca out of his grasp again. She was too good a friend to give up and he already lost her once. He wasn't prepared to lose her another time. And maybe, since he wasn't thinking about Annabeth, he would be able to move on with her and grow something between them. Just the thought made Percy's stomach flip in anticipation.

Just when he thought everything was good, though, a voice called out that he would never be able to forget no matter how hard he tried. He stopped dead in his tracks hearing it and gripped Bianca's hand tighter. "Percy," she sounded relieved, but hurt at the same time.

The blonde daughter of Athena stood before him with such a look of anger, confusion, hurt, betrayl, hope, and happiness that it made him stand straighter and his own anger to burn. Why on Gaea's green earth was she hurt and betrayed? It's not like he did anything to her. _Just act professional, Percy, _he told himself, taking a silent deep breath. _Business. Nothing more. You're here to save her life. Then you can get out of here forever. _Bianca squeezed his hand and his muscles relaxed a little bit. _Bianca's here. You're okay._

He nodded in acknowledgement, showing no emotion whatsoever. "Annabeth," his voice calm and as if he were addressing an aquiantance. He _was_ going to get over her this trip.

He just knew it had something to do with Bianca and the way Annabeth was reacting now, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him as if he would leave.

**What could possibly go wrong? Never, ever ask that question. Just like How could it get any worse because those are some pretty jinxing (is that a word?) questions.**

**What'd you think? I think I could've done better and you know? Made it cooler or something. Hmm, tell me how to fix it and please, please fix my mistakes.**

**Thanks to all those people who alerted my story, me as an author, favorited me or my story, and reviewed. You people are the definition of awesome :D**

**So I'll probably get the next chapter up today or tomorrow since it is 1 in the morning. Anyways, yeah.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	6. Chapter 4

**See? I promised you didn't I? (:**

**Actually, I just got really bored and didn't have any other ideas for the story I'm writing on my own. Ugh, writer's block, right? **

_**Anyways**_**, here we are with the sixth chapter. I'm determined to get all of my stories up to either 7 or 8 chapters and since I'm off this week, I'm pretty sure I can do this.**

**But you know, reviews just might help give me some inspiration C:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, its characters, or the idea of the Chaos stories. Just the plot- well sort of.**

Percy froze.

His body stiffened and his grip on Bianca's hand tightened immensely. Instead of that butterfly thing in his stomach he would've got way back when, he only felt disgusted and anger coursed through him. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Annabeth cried, hugging him tighter and not willing to let go.

"Did you not heed Chaos's warning?" Bianca snapped, not being able to help the spang of jealousy that hit her heart. Sure, she just met up with Percy after all though years, but she had already devolped a small crush on him.

That broke Percy out of his shock and he slipped his hand out of Bianca's and for a moment she feared he was going to hug her back. Instead, he shoved Annabeth off him and glared a hard and cold glare as Annabeth stumbled back in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed, angered and disgusted.

Tears formed in Annabeth's eyes. "W-What?"

"You heard me," he spat. "What. Were. You. Doing?"

"We've looked everywhere for you! You worried us all to death!"

Percy stood up straighter and clenched his fists at his side. "I only did what I did to get away from you."

Her mouth opened in shock, forming a small "o". "Is this because of that one night?" She added in a whisper, "With Josh?"

Bianca had to reframe from rolling her eyes. No, it was just because his favorite TV show cancelled. "For a daughter of Athena you're dense," Percy replied coldly. He could feel the powers building up in his hands as his fists started to glow a faint black.

"Look, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth started, walking towards him slowly. Percy visibly flinched at the old nickname. It's been so long since he's heard it. "What happened back then was because I was confused."

He stared at her incrediously. "You just expect me to forgive you? You broke my heart!"

She looked down at the ground guiltly and her own heart broke, knowing this was true. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" He shouted, drawing attention of the other campers and making Annabeth wince. "That's what you come up with?" His aura of power around his fists brightened and grew.

"I-I don't know what else to say," she admitted quietly. "I never meant to hurt you. You're the love of my life, Percy and my best friend. I didn't want to drive you away."

His eyes flashed and the fire in Chaos's eyes came back. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Love of her life? Right. Best friend? In her dreams. Never meant to hurt him? "All lies," he concluded in a completely calm voice that made the crowd step back some. The gods were watching, all of them looking shameful at Annabeth and apologetic at Percy.

"No, Percy," she argued, lifting up her head and looking him in the eyes. He saw the regret and misery in them. "It's the truth." Tears flooded her eyes as she mentally begged him to see the honesty.

"Don't try it," he hissed, finger nails digging into his palms. He usually wasn't violent, but he couldn't handle it. She just expects everything to be dandy between them? To hell if he would let her do anything to him again! "You're the reason I left. You're the reason Camp hated me for so long. You're the reason that my heart broke. You're the cause of everything bad in my life, to say the least."

Silent tears streamed down her face and she immediately felt so horrible for anything she ever did to him. "I-I never meant for this to happen."

Gerry and Jaden shoved through the crowd and took one look at Percy's fists and eyes before gripping Annabeth's forearms. "Next time you talk to me, Annabeth," Percy warned. "I'm not going to hesitate to alert my general of the situation and let him find a solution."

"No!" She shouted, struggling against the commanders' grips. "Percy listen to me! Please! I miss you, I didn't mean to hurt you!" Her tears fell faster. "I swear! I want my Seaweed Brain back!"

Gerry's eyes widened and he started dragging Annabeth out of there. "Your Seaweed Brain?" Percy exclaimed, his body shaking with anger. "When was I ever your's? You did nothing but hurt me! I haven't changed since then, expect for becoming stronger!" He stepped forward, flicking his hand through the air making both of his comrades stop moving her. He stood in her face, looking deeply in her eyes. Expecting some sort of heart fluttering or remorse when she cried and held regret, misery, and sadness, he paused for a minute.

The tension grew in the group and everyone held their breathes to see what Percy was going to do. Jaden could've easily disobeyed the man's order, being stronger than him, but this was what he needed for closure. To let go. To become _Percy. _

Percy felt nothing gazing into his ex-girlfriend's eyes and so it was decided. She didn't break him. She rose him up and made him an officer. She wasn't the _one. M_aybe in one life back when he didn't fight in so many wars and went on missions all over the universe with his platoon and fellow comrades. No. This was a new time. This was a time of beginnings and break throughs.

Starting _now_.

"If you ever," Percy began, his voice threatening. "Accuse me of changing again, or being your's," his eyes turned to a frightening shade of orange, flames literally dancing in the color. "I'll show you the meaning of powerful. I am still Percy Jackson, saviour of Olympus and son of Poseidon, you didn't change me. You taught me. For that I'm thankful. But if you expect me to come running back into your arms and totally forgive you after what you did to me, well then- then you have some weird ass mind." He turned around and still boiling with anger, he nodded. "Take her away, this time is just a warning."

"Yes sir," his comrades replied, glaring at the girl in their hands before dragging her off towards the Athena cabin.

Percy closed his eyes, his heart still tearing in two at the sound of her pleas and cries. He couldn't help it, a piece of his heart still belonged to her no matter what happened. Though, he did feel as if the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulders again. He could move on and do something in a relationship. "What are you all looking at?" Vernica seethed, coming up to Percy and grabbing his hand making him break out of his thoughts. "Go about your business!"

Hurriedly, Percy felt them all rush about, obviously scared of the young girl no matter how old she looked. His anger stayed, along with the hurt and betrayl he felt that fateful day. How could she just forget about how she broke his heart so long ago? She expected him to sweep her in his arms and kiss her like tomorrow! To hell if he would do something like that again. "I'm fine, Ver," he told the little girl, opening his eyes, but blinking back the few tears there. She was really gone out of his life. Forever. It just seemed so horrible as he looked back on it. "I'm just going to the woods."

"Percy, are you sure?"

He smiled softly at her. "I just need to clear my thoughts. Besides, I can kill the monsters in there if they try and hurt me, right?"

She bit her lip and looked at him for a few seconds. "Is that what you really want?"

He nodded. "I want to think things through."

"You're coming back, right?"

He bent down to her level. "I wouldn't leave you, Ver. You're my little sister and Chaos told us that eventually we'll have to come back."

"I'll be with Gerry then."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Thanks." He stood up and gave her one last smile before walking towards the forest, his hands in his pockets, thinking about what the Hades he just did.

Meanwhile, Vernica hurried over to where Bianca was sitting with Nico, both talking about the scene that had just ended minutes before. She held out her hand to Nico and smiled broadly. "I'm Vernica."

His face softened and he gave a small smile back, placing his hand in her's. "I'm Nico."

She motioned for him to come forward for a secret. "I got to ask you something."

He looked over at Bianca who shrugged and looked expectantly at him. Realizing he couldn't get out of this, he sighed and put his ear near her mouth. She cupped her hand over his ear, not allowing Bianca to read her lips. She whispered something into his ear that made him nod a few times.

His face lit up into a grin when she was finished and glanced up at him for permission. Her smile was just as big as his to fix the problems at hand. Bianca was skeptical of their little conversation and was really, really curious about it. "Sure thing, Vernica," Nico said, shaking her hand once as again. "You're a genius."

She beamed and twirled in spot. "Thanks!"

He laughed and patted her shoulder, standing up and walking away, leaving Vernica and Bianca alone. The little girl turned towards the older one and sat next to her. "I have an idea," she announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "Does it involve me?"

Vernica nodded eagerly. "Do you want to help?"

Bianca hesitated. "Sure," her voice full of uncertainity, but curiousity.

The officer lit up New York. "Great!" She clapped her hands together. "So you have to go talk to Percy and calm him down."

"Why me?"

She shrugged. "Percy's normal around you like he is with Jaden and sometimes me. He's usually hiding something when he's with everyone else." She smiled and leaned a bit towards her. "I think he likes you."

Bianca blushed a little. "He couldn't possibly like me."

Vernica jumped out her seat and looked incrediously at her. "He so does!"

Hades's assistant's blush grew and she lowered her head a little. "I don't think so, Vernica."

"He like stared at you for five minutes on Jupiter!" She clapped a hand over her mouth as Bianca's head shot up and she looked at her, shocked.

"What?"

Vernica shook her head. "Nothing! I just said that Percy likes you."

"Seriously, Vernica what'd you say?"

Vernica ignored her and grabbed her hand, yanking her out of her seat and maybe- just maybe, her arm out of its socket if the crack meant anything. "Now all you have to do is go find Percy and talk to him!" She pushed Bianca towards the forest before she could say anything.

Bianca turned around on her heel to meet the little girl, but instead there was a cloud of pink smoke and an empty space where she just was. Grimacing, Bianca took a deep breath and went on to the forest.

She'd be lying if she said that she didn't want to be the one to comfort Percy or that she didn't care if he liked her or not. If she was Pinocchio, her nose would grow out to the other side of the country.

And that's why when she found Percy sitting in a tree, she shadow traveled up there and sat next to him. "Hey," she greeted, looking out at the other trees where he was looking.

He didn't seemed fazed when she approached, he already heard her coming even if there was no sound projected at all. "Hey," he replied, throwing twigs out into the forest.

"Whatcha doing?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "What does it look like?"

"You're throwing sticks into an empty forest while sitting in a tree and thinking."

He nodded. "Spot on."

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He sighed and bit his lip, debating whether or not to tell her that he was thinking about her. Because he knew that if she didn't show up on Jupiter and they didn't meet and talk, that he would've treated the whole Annabeth and Camp thing differently. Probably more coldly. Probably more warmly. Which he didn't know, but the way he acted was because of Bianca. He was sure of it.

"You," he whispered.

**I don't know about you, but I think that maybe Percy and Annabeth were a little OOC, but hey. What can you do when you don't got Rick's super powers of knowing exactly how to write in these people's situations?**

**Thanks for the story and/or author alerts, reviews, and/or the favorite author, story. Those things make me smile C:**

**So tell me about the grammar mistakes and how to make the characters fit more. You people are really fucking awesome :D**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	7. Chapter 5

**So here's the latest chapter. Not much to say really, but help me with grammar and such because it bugs me not knowing things. (:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Bianca's heart stopped. "W-What do you mean?" she stammered out, trying to get over her shock. The last thing she expected was for Percy Jackson to tell her-after a huge fight with Annabeth- that he was thinking about her rather than his problems...Or maybe she was a problem and that's why he was thinking of her. That thought lowered her hopes and made her sad. That had to be it. He was probably thinking that if he didn't bring her here then he wouldn't have to had fight with Annabeth. It was obvious that fight had hurt him if the tears in his eyes told her anything.

He shifted in the tree, thinking about how to tell her that he was thinking about her hair and her face. "Well I was thinking about you," he answered, hoping his blush didn't show. He's been praticing to hide it.

"What about me?" She hid the sadness pretty well considering she was feeling horrible. Then she realized she didn't want to hear the words come out of his mouth because they would only hurt her more. "You don't have to say anything, Percy," she rushed out before he could answer. "I get it." She started to get up as Percy snapped his head towards her. "It's fine, really." She dropped from the branch, grabbing onto it with her hands and landing swiftly on the bottom one and repeating the process.

"Bianca!" Percy exclaimed, following her example, not understanding the sudden change in events. What does she mean she gets it? Can she read his mind about how pretty she is? He's pretty sure it wouldn't be like this if she had. "Bianca wait up!"

But Bianca was already halfway to Camp when he reached the bottom since she was leaner and could land on smaller branches. She didn't want him to tell her that she was the cause of his problems. Her heart would hurt too much. Maybe she should just go to Nico and tell him that she's going back to the Underworld with Hades for her next mission. Yeah, that's what she'll do. "Bianca," Percy pleaded, grabbing her wrist making her stop in her tracks. "What's wrong?"

She shrugged, trying to hide her feelings. "Nothing."

"Bianca," his voice harder and more of a command as he spun her around. "Did I say something wrong?" If he did, he would kick himself for it. He finally had a chance with an amazing girl and he ruins it the first few minutes that he realizes it. Can his life just be nice and smooth for two whole seconds?

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything, Percy, really. I've just got to back to my dad for my next mission."

His eyes visibly saddened at the lie and Bianca almost took back what she said just to make that beautiful spark come to his eyes again. "You can't stay for a little longer? I was looking forward to catching up and you know?" He rubbed the back of his neck, hoping he wasn't blushing. "Hang out."

She hesitated. It didn't seem like he thought her of as problems. He wanted her company so maybe she was the opposite. "What were you thinking about?" She needed to know rather than give up a chance at his friendship and maybe eventually more.

The urge to blush deepened. "You."

"What about me?"

He tried to think of a way of saying, "Well you know? Your hair and eyes. Not to mention the fact that if you weren't here that I probably would've either taken Annabeth back or destroyed her on the spot." That would be a little more describtive than he wanted to be at this point in their friendship. He didn't even know if she was single. Much less if she liked him. Just need to take things slow. "How you affected my decisions earlier," he replied.

Her face fell and she turned around, bringing her arm with her. "Yeah, I got to go."

"No wait!" He grasped her elbow to keep her from leaving. "I didn't mean it as a bad thing."

She snorted. "Really?"

"Yes, Bianca, listen, how I reacted today with Annabeth was because of you. I don't know why exactly, but if you weren't there I probably would've either taken her back or killed her. You kept me calm."

Her hopes rised. "I didn't do anything."

"You stayed by my side instead of backing up." He tugged her back and she turned around a littler closer to Percy then she would've liked at the moment. They locked eyes and Percy's hand slid down to her own, interlacing their fingers. "You didn't leave."

She blushed at the closeness of him, but smiled softly anyways. "I never really left, Percy."

He returned her smile, his spark back in his eyes. "Thanks."

Before she could reply, his watch beeped, digital words coming across a small screen. He scowled at the bad timing and gave her hand one last squeeze before looking down at it and back up at her. "I'll see you at dinner. You're not leaving so soon, right?"

She shook her head. "I'll be here for a little while."

He grinned and nodded. "I'll see you later then." He turned on his heel, his attention now on his pager and walked a little forward. Bianca took a deep breath she didn't know she needed until Percy wasn't standing so close to her. She breathed for a few seconds before turning around herself and heading back to Camp.

"What?" Percy hissed, Jaden showing up in Chaos's cabin on a mini hologram projecting from his pager watch in perfect detail, down to the last sweat drop on Jaden's forehead.

Jaden smiled sheepishly. "Bad timing?"

Percy rolled his eyes. "No not bad timing."

"Sorry about that."

He sighed. "What do you want?"

"Chaos said we have a spy out in the enemy lines."

"What'd he say?"

"The spy or Chaos?"

Percy took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "The spy, Jaden. The spy."

"Oh. That they'll be here in two days time. Three the most."

"Have you told Gerry and Ver?"

He nodded. "Vernica's telling Poseidon right now, but I told her not to give too many details since we're holding a war meeting tomorrow."

"Do you know how big the army is?"

"Roughly 5-6 thousand maybe."

"Monsters? Demigods? Aliens?"

"Monsters. There were cyclops, a few giants, hell hounds, drachnae, all that good stuff. Tons and tons of spiders."

"Athena and her kids are out of the fight then."

"There's some Hephateus and Ares kids in the army too."

"Roman or Greek?"

He rolled his eyes. "Geez, Percy, I don't know. Hephateus and Ares mean anything to you?"

"Well are you sure they're Greek?"

"As far as I know. We'll check in with Chiron, Dad, and Hephateus tomorrow about any missing kids or some that aren't at Camp."

"Romans will be harder to fight."

"We shouldn't need the Romans for this one though."

"Maybe she's attacking the Roman Camp too."

"Hmm, I see where you're going."

"How is that they always manage to get rid of the fighters we need the most?"

"We're the fighters we need the most."

Percy waved his hand. "You know what I mean."

"Are you coming back for dinner?"

"Is it dinner time already?"

"No you have some time, but I figured you would want to talk to a few old friends."

"Thanks, Jaden."

"Anytime, Percy."

Percy pressed a button on his watch and made sure the image turned into water vapor and his video chat thing was off before sighing and running a hand through his hair. Heading back to Camp, he thought about the whole war thing going on. He was going to need the Athena kids to stay far, far away from the fight if he wanted to take anyone down, but knowing Athena she wouldn't leave a fight that easily. Though, he is more powerful than her and she has to take his orders now. What does Arachne even want with them? Probably to get back at Athena. Wouldn't be surprising.

As Percy continued walking and thinking, he ended up bumping into Thalia and Nico. Literally. They all fell to the ground from the encounter and picked themselves up, Percy fixing his throwing knifes that Chaos insisted he carried even if he couldn't do archery for his life. He stood up and held out his hand to his two old friends, saying, "Hey guys."

Thalia grabbed his hand and pulled herself up, punching him in the arm with as much immortal force she could muster, knocking him back down. "Where the _hell _have you been, Jackson?" she hissed.

Maybe he should've stayed in the woods.

**I completed my goal so I'm pretty pysched right now. I might even update tomorrow on some stories, maybe if you know? I get enough reviews...**

**Thanks for that stuff too. They make me smile :D**

**Sorry for the OOCness, but yeah some insight on war and devolping romance. Good stuff right there.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	8. Chapter 6

**So I've set a new goal for myself and I'm determined to accomplish it. I'm going to update every week and since the week after this week I have two weeks of vacation, I think I'm going to update more. **

**But the reviews will always help my motivation too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Look, Thals," Percy pleaded, still on the ground and his arm numb. He may be immortal and stronger than all the gods combined, but _damn. _She can still throw a killer punch. "I know I've got a lot to explain and everything, but hear me out."

She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the man on the ground. "You better start explaining."

He gulped and stood up, holding his arm. "First, that hurt. Second, it's a really long story."

"Did you ever think to leave a note or something about where you were going?" She hissed. "We were worried sick over you."

He rolled his arm to get some feeling back in it. "That's the problem. I didn't know where I was going to go."

"Well you certainly did have some place for you to go."

"That wasn't my fault. I was kidnapped basically."

"So you want us to believe you were kidnapped and now you're with all these people and the third most powerful person in the world?"

He scratched his head. "Okay maybe not like that."

"Then what?"

"Percy, maybe you owe the whole camp an explanation," Nico offered, putting his hand on Thalia's shoulder.

Percy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah I do."

"So when are you going to do it Kelp Brain?" Thalia asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you better figure it out and tell me when you do." She walked off towards the cabin area, grumbling something about idiotic people with idiotic excuses.

"Maybe you should do it tonight at the campfire," Nico said.

Percy thought it over and then nodded. "Yeah that's what I'll do."

"I'll let Chiron know."

"Thanks, Nico."

He clapped Percy's back. "It's nice to see you again, Perce."

Percy smiled. "You too, man."

"I'll see you later then." He walked off towards wherever Thalia was heading probably to calm her down.

Percy took a deep breath, ran a hand through his hair, and then looked around at the camp he once called home. Now he was pretty sure he couldn't wait until he could leave it. Though, nothing had changed. The cabins looked to be bigger and there were more of them and there was more kids sitting around everywhere. He sighed and walked over to the beach. Maybe he just needed to clear his mind. Besides it had been a long time since he had seen a real beach. The wall in his room just wasn't the same. He stripped off his hoodie and weapons, putting them down on a rock within his seeing distance. It felt nice to be rid of everything again. He sat down in the sand, taking off his shoes and putting them with everything else before sinking his feet in the sand.

The other planets he had been to were similar to Earth, but it just wasn't the same horizon, crystal clear waters- well not anymore, mountains, sand, and everything in between. It was nice to be back again. That's why he sighed in content and layed back on the beach and just relaxed. It was a while before he started dozing off and felt someone next to him. His hand immediately flew to his weapons, but was stopped by a light chuckle. "No need to be all warrior, son," Poseidon eased as Percy returned his hand to his stomach.

"Lord Poseidon," Percy greeted, watching the cloud.

Poseidon frowned. "I thought we passed formalities."

"That was a long time ago."

"Which brings me to why you left."

"I'm going to explain tonight at the campfire."

The Olympian pursed his lips. "I see."

Percy nodded. "Have you talked to Vernica?"

Poseidon smiled softly. "Yes. She's very fond of you, Percy."

Percy's lips twitched up a little bit. "She talks about you a lot too."

"She's told me."

"Hmmm."

Poseidon cleared his throat and stood up. "I'll leave you be to relax."

"Thanks, Dad."

Poseidon smiled at the name and nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Percy."

"You too, Dad."

"We've missed you here."

"I've missed you too." _Though not many others._

Poseidon took that as his leave and walked back up to the Big House to do whatever he needed. Percy continued to lay down and stare at the sky, happy to see the blue and the clouds after so many years. It was a while later when he started to fall asleep again, but someone interrupted him, making him sigh. "Perseus," Athena said, sitting down next to him.

"Lady Athena," Percy greeted, hiding his annoyance of not being able to relax.

"What were you thinking when you broke my daughter's heart?"

Percy sat up immediately at the question and his face became a mask. "I'm not dicussing this."

"Why not?"

He stood up and brushed off the sand from his clothes. He replaced his weapons and such. "This was my time off, Lady Athena. Now if you excuse me, I must go plan with my comrades."

_Funny how he makes excuses when Annabeth comes up, _Athena observed, watching the warrior. "Sorry for interrupting, Perseus. I was just wondering."

"Yes well go speak to your daughter about it." He slipped on his hoodie and started walking towards the Chaos cabin.

"She's busy crying," Athena informed as she fell in line with him.

Percy tensed. "I'm sorry about that."

"If you could just explain one thing to me."

"What, Lady Athena?"

"Did you mean to have her worry when you left so many years ago? Did you take her heart into consideration? Or were you only thinking of yourself?"

Percy whipped around, his sword point to Athena's chin making her stop abruptly. His eyes were red and his face dangerously calm. "You have no idea what happened, Athena, so don't speak about it."

Her own grey eyes turned stormy and she stood up straighter. "I know all of what happened."

"You do?" Percy mocked, his eyes burning brighter. "Did you see how she cheated on me and broke my heart? Did you see how she turned everyone against me?"

Her face fell momentarily before she regained composure. "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Talk to your daughter and leave me out of your life." He turned on his heel and put his sword back in its sheath as he started continuing towards his destination.

"Don't you walk away from me, Perseus," Athena ordered, following him.

Heaving a sigh, Percy face her again and raised an eyebrow. "Have you forgotten that I am more powerful than you?"

Her face hardened immensely. "Watch your words, Perseus. You do not want me an enemy."

Percy cracked a smile. "I believe it's the other way around." He opened the door to the Chaos cabin and walked in, closing it behind him with a trumpihant smile as he heard her huff of annoyance and frustration.

"What is up with Athena spawn?" Gerry muttered from the couch they had in there.

Jaden laughed and nodded in agreement. "I question the Olympians some times."

"Don't we all?" Percy asked, plumping down on the same couch and catching the bottle of water Jaden passed to him.

"All I know is this place has too many conceited people," Gerry admitted, shoveling some ceral into his mouth.

"I'm with you on that one," Jaden said, hanging up his hoodie. "It's concerning."

Percy chuckled and shook his head. "It wasn't like this when I was here."

"I would've loved to seen it back when," Gerry grinned.

"Ha," Jaden snorted. "I would've loved to see it in the beginning."

"That would've been cool," Percy agreed.

"Too bad we weren't back then."

Gerry shook his head. "Sad, sad."

Percy laughed and leaned back. "I am in the mood for some food though."

"Eh, well dinner's in like five minutes so just hold up," Jaden ordered.

"Would it be weird if I said that I didn't want this time's food even if I didn't try it?" Gerry wondered.

They stared blankly at him. "Why?"

"Who knows what kind of animals they came up with the time we were gone."

There was a staring contest before they broke into laughter. "I worry about you sometime," Percy said through laughter.

There was a conch horn before either of them could say anything and they stood up, grabbing their hoodies. "Should we make an entrance?"

Percy grinned and nodded. "Let's do it."

In several minutes- to make sure everyone was there- they all snapped their fingers and in a few moments, they landed in the middle of the dining pavilion on the head table making everyone scream in surprise and fear as a large cloud of smoke erupted. The three jumped down as if nothing had happened. "Did you have to add the smoke?" Jaden wondered as they all made their way to the Chaos table.

Gerry shrugged. "I thought it would make it bigger."

Percy chuckled. "You know what they say Jaden, the bigger the better."

Jaden snorted. "You're both dorks."

"Percy Jackson!" someone called behind them that had Percy's blood freeze as they stopped. "I challenge you to a fight!"

W**ho is the mystery person? Will Percy ever get his fight? Will Gerry eat the food of this time? Why is Athena being such a bitch?**

**All in due time, my friends. All in due time.**

**I'll update this week or Monday's week. Whatever. I promise because it's my goal. Tell me about OOCness, spelling, and grammar please C:**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	9. Chapter 7

**So here I am after leaving you with a cliff hanger. But I'm going to make up for it...with another cliffhanger(:**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Just ignore her," Jaden advised, aware of the tense structure of his friend. "We're not allowed to hurt anyone remember?"

Percy licked his lips, only half listening to him. "Unless we're provoked."

"Uh," Gerry scratched the back of his head. "Maybe we should go grab some chicken from Indonesia."

That snapped Percy out of his thoughts and him and Jaden started at him. "Indonesian chicken?" Jaden snorted with laughter, but tried to cover it up with a cough.

Gerry crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at the two were smiling. "What? Do they not have chickens in Indonesia?"

Jaden put his hand on the mortal's shoulder. "When did you join Chaos?"

He rolled his eyes. "You expect me to remember the exact time, date, month, and year?"

"Uh yeah," Percy deadpanned, though he found this extremely amusing.

Gerry snorted. "I'm just a mere mortal."

"That's the fifth most powerful person in the universe!" Jaden waved his hands through the air.

Gerry shrugged. "I heard about Indonesia on a mission here once. Something about chicken and food..."

"How do you remember the exact date that a dude declared himself king of Serbia and what battle with who killed who to win Scottish independence, but not when you joined the man that made you immortal?"

"I don't know, but I do the answer to the first two questions. The first one is September 8, 1331. His name was Stefan Dusan. Then the next one is the Battle of Halidon Hill where Edward the third defeated Sir Archibald Douglas and it was_ during _the last wars of independence."

"See?" Jaden exclaimed, pointing a finger at him as Percy stared at him blankly, not processing one word of that whole statement. "What is wrong with you?"

There was a cleared throat behind Percy that made them all blink and turn around to face an angry, red eyed and tear stained Annabeth who had her hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently.

Percy instantly stepped back, not liking how close he was to her. Especially after she just challenged him to a duel and he banished her from his life. Within an arm's reach was a little too close for him. "I challenge you to a fight," she repeated confidently and looked at him with raw determination.

Percy couldn't hide his snort that had her nose wrinkling in annoyance. _I could beat him back then, I can certainly beat him now, _she thought, her pride taking over her.

"We're in the middle of a war and you want to fight?" Vernica seethed, coming to stand by her comrades.

Annabeth ignored the little girl and kept her eye trained on Percy who was watching her amused. _Her beat me? Too funny, _he mused, shaking his head with a chuckle. "I'm on your side for one reason and one reason only," his eyes hardened as his amusement died down. "My general has sent me here with the others to save your life. If it was up to me, I wouldn't be in the war at all and then where would you be?"

Something inside her snapped and she jabbed her finger into his chest. "I don't know who you think you are because _I _saved _your _life thousands of times in the Titan war! I've survived the Giant war so I can most definitely take on a spider." She emphasized each word by poking harder and harder into his chest, though his body would not move.

Percy hadn't budged once since her little rant and Vernica and Gerry was getting worried as Jaden went off to have a little talk to Athena bout her child. "Percy?" Vernica asked hesitantly, tugging at his clenched fist.

Before she could blink, Percy whipped out his throwing knives, shooting them with such speed and accuracy that no one even saw what was coming until Annabeth was struggling on the dining pavilion, her shirt pinned into the wall. She could feel the cold metal of the blades on her skin as Percy stalked up to her, his eyes showing the same flame as earlier. But her Percy wouldn't hurt her...right?

"What did I tell you?" he hissed, standing in front of her and holding his hands on the hilts of two of the daggers. "You talked to me and provoked me. It's my turn to deal with you." The room had gone silent, watching the two and listening in on the conversation. "I decline your challenge because I'm not wasting my time proving my worth to someone who didn't realize it until I left." He leaned closer, his eyes flashing. "You have not survived anything, daughter of Athena." There goes her heart. "A day in my shoes would have you running for the Fields of Punishment."

There was a great tension in the air as he let the words sink into her and nonchalantly removed the knives, wiping them clean on his thigh before sticking them back in their proper place. Annabeth opened her mouth to ask something; do something, but he just held up a finger in response and bent down to tie his shoe. Taking his sweet, precious time, he knotted the boot and looked up to a flushed Annabeth, steam pratically coming out of her ears. He took out a knife and observed it as he said, "What?"

"I have a name you know," she spat, the only thing running through her head was that line.

Percy didn't even glance up, just raised hs eyebrows. "I'm sure you do." She opened her mouth to object when he looked up at her and continued, "And a cold heart too."

Hurt and anger mixed in her and she moved closer to him, his statue stayed the same, eyebrows slightly raised and eyes trained on her. "I told you I was sorry," she snapped, trying not to show her pain.

He licked his lips again. "You told me that you loved me too."

"Love," she corrected, her voice a mere whisper. "I love you."

"You ruined your chance a long time ago."

"Give me another one! Please I promise to make everything good and to never hurt you another time! We can be together and happy again!" Tears were streaming down her face, but she didn't care.

His eyes quickly flashed to the tears before he met her regretful and pleading eyes. He almost felt sorry for the girl. Almost. He was more sorry for Athena who had to witness this. Such a strong girl broken. Now she knows how it feels. "I'm here on business," he replied. "I'm leaving once I get the job done and hopefully, never come back to Camp for the rest of the Earth's existence."

She choked back a sob. "Percy," she grabbed for his hand and was surprised that he let her. "I miss you. I miss us. Please, please, please give me another chance."

The only reason he let her grab his hand was so that he could just one last memory of her hand in his before she's gone forever. "No."

Annabeth furiously wiped the tears away. "Why? Why won't you love me?"

He almost laughed. "You should know," he retracted his hand and stepped back. "I'm denying your challenge and you have no say in tomorrow's war meeting as your punishment of not listening to me or my general. Are we clear?"

Her eyes widened and she momentarily forgot about wanting him back. "But I'm the best this Camp has!"

"And you're Athena's daughter. You and spiders don't mix."

"You can't do that!"

"You see this symbol?" He pointed to the teal Alpha sign on his hoodie. She nodded. "That means I order 50 immortals more powerful than the gods and titans combined. You see this symbol?" he took out a sword and placed the flat of the blade on his shoulder as he showed her the ever changing ocean blue and sea green circle comprised of a tilted towards the right ocean wave, with three spiral crests, breaking over three wavy diagonal lines representing water, on the hilt of his sword. "That's means I'm more powerful than Poseidon, Artemis, the titans, giants, my comrades, and all the other gods put together." He flipped his sword in his hand and sheathed it perfectly.

She stood staring at him in shock, not knowing that he was that powerful. He cleared his throat. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've been threatened multiple times today," he sent a pointed look to Thalia who grinned and waved. "The only thing I've eaten is beef jerky, I haven't had a real meal since I was at Jupiter, and I'm starving." He returned his gaze back to Annabeth and spoke in a warning, cold voice, "I don't want you to direct another word to me unless spoken to. You speak up tomorrow without permission, you will be banned from meetings altogether. And you threaten any of my commanders...just be glad you did it to me and I'm a nice person." He turned on his heel and towards the Chaos table.

"Oh come on Percy," Gerry whined, falling in line with him. "I mean can't we beat her up? Show her our awesome powers or anything?"

Percy chuckled lightly and held onto Vernica's hand as she skipped merrily next to him. "Sorry, Gerry, it would've been too easy."

"But I mean can I do it then? I am two people lower than you on the scale."

He snorted. "If you count yourself."

"Well I do."

"No Gerry."

Vernica slipped over the table, the dining pavilion still shocked silent and grabbed the plates stacked on the opposite side. "I'm getting chicken whether you like it or not, Gerry," she announces, bouncing back over to the buffet table.

"The animals!" Gerry warned, hurrying after her with his own plate.

Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his plate, joining them and grabbing his own food before they all headed back to their table, Jaden joining them after he took his own food. "Athena's going to talk to Chase," he informed through a mouthful of steak making his words slurred and inchorent.

Vernica giggled. "Don't talk with your mouth full. My mom told me that's bad."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, grinning through a mouthful of rolls.

"Manners children," Gerry mocked a parent, pointing at the the boys with his fork. Jaden shook his head and tried not to laugh as Gerry's eyebrows furrowed together in act. "Jaden Stewart Sanns what do you find so funny?"

Jaden choked on his food, his eyes wide and cheeks red as Percy gripped the table and tried not to choke as he held in his laugh. Vernica laughed, hugging Jaden's torso and patting his back. "It's okay, Stewart," she teased.

He glared at her and held a fist in front of his mouth as he coughed and coughed from the food going down the wrong pipe. Percy swallowed and hollered in laughter, the campers looking at him weird, but none of them were in the position to care. When they all finally could breath and weren't dieing from either suffocation of steak or laughter, Jaden glared harshly at Gerry who held up his hands. "I. Hate. You," he spat, his eyes darkening.

"Aw come on it's not as bad as Percy's," Gerry tried soothing only to earn another glare.

"Where'd you find out?" Percy demanded, slamming his fist on the table.

"Calm down, guys, it's nothing big," Vernica declared, using her stern look at them.

"They don't fit either of you," Gerry contemplated. "I could've pegged Jaden as a John or Marcus and Percy as...nah, nevermind, Adam fits you."

Jaden snorted with laughter, ignoring the glare he got from Percy. "Adam? That doesn't fit him."

"Mine fits me," Vernica bragged, smiling proudly. "Cameron."

"What's yours, Gerry?" Percy pressed, grinning at his red face.

"Uh, none of your business?"

"Then how do you know our middle names?"

"I told him, sillies!" Vernica informed, not even realizing this was a bad thing. "Gerry's middle name is Dean."

Jaden propped up on his elbow, observing his fellow officers, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Moms huh?"

They all laughed and nodded in agreement. "Sometimes they just stick with ya," Gerry rubbed his chin.

Another round of laughter came from the group as he mumbled, "Interesting," like he was in deep thought. The rest of the dinner was spent talking about Vernica's day, the tour of the camp, and just nothings that made no sense at all. And it was when- after they had all finished their food- they were debating on which sock would taste better (you probably shouldn't ask.) that the doors to the building flew open.

They turned their heads to see who was so eager to be in here and a smile lit up on Percy's face as he recognized the girl. He stood up and faced the red haired Oracle, her eyes finding his in no time. The world stopped moving as she gave him a breath taking smile that made his knees go weak. Her voice carried itself to his ears in a relieved and happy scream of his name as she sprinted into his arms.

He caught her, holding her tightly and nuzzled her hair. "Rachel," he breathed out, getting a more firm grip on his neck, her head on his shoulder.

And for about the twentifth time that day, Camp was stunned into silence.

**So I've decided to add a little drama, Athena and Annabeth being bitches just not enough. No, no. We're having a triangle now. Percy, Rachel, and Bianca have a whole lot to go through. I'm even debating on adding **_**another **_**girl in for effect. Besides Annabeth, who we all know is never going to back down.**

**So the information of 1330's is all wikipedia so don't blame me if I got it wrong or something. And the symbol on Percy's sword was the waterbending symbol from **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender **_**TV show. Pretty awesome show if you haven't seen it. Uh, I got the describition from another wiki site that was **_**Avatar **_**related and I tried to make it more...visual, but it confused me too. So look up waterbending symbol from the **_**Avatar **_**series and there's a picture of it!**

**My other stories will either be updated tomorrow afternoon or evening because I had to go Christmas shopping which reminds me, **_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS! c:**_

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	10. Chapter 8

**Let's see how long it takes me to do this one. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy wanted to stay there forever like that; holding Rachel close to him and relishing in the fact that he hadn't been with her in forever and here she was, looking great and hugging him. But a part of him knew that he needed to keep distance in fear of falling for her over again and Bianca. He didn't want to hurt either of them or himself.

So he pulled away a few minutes later, holding her at arm's length to see her smiling face. _Don't look into her eyes. Don't look into her eyes. Don't loo- nevermind._ He found himself searching the emerald green eyes as she returned the search in his own eyes, the relief and happiness clear in hers. He cleared his throat after another couple of minutes and grinned lop sidedly at her. "Hi."

She glared at him and put her hands on her hips. "Hi is all you have to say to me after however many years you were gone?"

He mentally kicked himself. "Uh, hey?"

She snorted with laughter, slapping him upside the head. "I thought you would've become smarter."

He rubbed the area and put on a mask of hurt, though his lips were curling up. "That hurt, Rach."

She rolled her eyes and sat down on the bench, turning to his comrades and holding out her hand. "I'm the Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Vernica was the first to shake her hand, answering cheerfully, "I'm Percy's little sister, Vernica."

Percy slid into the spot next to his long time friend and watched as Gerry took his hand with her hand. "Gerry."

Jaden chuckled and kissed her knuckles, making her blush and a weird sense of stomach pinch arrive in Percy. "I'm Jaden."

She looked over at Percy and crossed her arms over the table, resting her head on them. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

He laughed and nodded. "I know I do. It's all happening at the campfire."

She shrugged. "Did I miss dinner?"

He rolled his eyes, but was smiling nonetheless. "Dinner's almost over."

"So close."

Then as if, on cue, the tell tale sign of dinner being over came and everyone stood up. Percy gave Rachel's hand a light squeeze as they headed towards the ampitheatre before whispering, "I'll see you later," and walking off to find Bianca. He grabbed her wrist when he found her and she turned around with raised eyebrows. "Are you okay?" he asked, geninue worry laced within his words.

She nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Bianca," he gave a small frown, knowing there was more to it than that. "You can tell me."

"I'm fine, Percy," she answered, tossing her eyes.

He arched an eyebrow. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"I'm not mad, really."

He wasn't entirelly convinced, but he licked his lips. "If you say so..."

She nodded and pushed him towards the building where everyone was waiting. "You better hurry. People are waiting."

He took a deep breath and him and Bianca walked into the place. She slipped her hand in his and gave him a small reassuring squeeze before taking a seat next to Nico and Thalia. Percy looked around at everyone who was watching him intently, wondering what he was going to say. He cleared his throat and stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jacket. "I know I have a lot to explain to the people that want to know," he started, pausing to hear some sort of argument, but there was just murmuring of agreement. "And I will. For those who don't care or don't know anything about me-" _which is weird because I saved Olympus. _"can leave right now."

No one left which made Percy mentally smile. He wasn't totally forgotten. After a couple moments of waiting for someone to leave, he nodded. "Alright. I guess I'll begin at why I left." A bitter smile came to his face and he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not boring you with the whole story or anything, so basically, I caught my girlfriend cheating on me when I was pretty sure we were going to grow old together," he shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head. "I broke up with her- of course- and the next couple of days, someone- I have no idea who- spread the rumor that I nearly killed the guy when I found out. I handled it quite well, I thought, but no one talked to me anymore and so I left."

"Nice going Annabeth!" some guy yelled, everyone glaring daggers at the daughter of Athena who had her head in her hands.

"Shut up," Jaden snapped, though he completely blamed it on her too.

Percy sent him a warning look of be nicer and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, a lot of you know it was Annabeth, but it's in the past now. So you shouldn't treat her any differently, I guess. I mean, she's a great, smart girl that's been through hell. Just give her a break."

Annabeth lifted her head slightly to make sure it was Percy talking and it was, though he was looking around at everyone except her. "She cheated on you!" someone called out.

Percy smiled sadly. "And I haven't forgiven her, but things happen for a reason. I met Chaos and my comrades," he gestured towards them. "that way."

"You have to admit, we're pretty fucking awesome," Gerry said, grinning.

Jaden hit him upside the head. "Shut up."

Percy rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "But that's why I left and Chaos took me in. So for the past 300 something thousand years, I've been traveling around the galaxy, training and learning as I fought in wars, killed some bad people, and made peace on other planets. Uh, currently I'm the third most powerful person in the universe, under Jaden and Chaos himself. I'm the commander of the Alpha platoon and yeah. That's where I've been all this time. Any questions?"

A little girl raised her hand and asked, "So you're still a hero?"

Percy shrugged and smiled softly. "I guess you could put it that way."

"Are there actually aliens?" someone wondered, everyone nodding in agreement.

Percy chuckled. "They aren't aliens on their planets, but to us they are."

"Are they cool?"

"A lot of them are."

"Are you single?"

Percy blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah I am."

"How long are you here?"

"Til the war ends."

"Are we going to win the war?"

Percy nodded. "We'll do whatever we can."

"Do you have powers?"

"Yep."

"Can you show us some?"

He shook his head. "Sorry. Advised not to."

"Aw. Not even a little?"

"Nope."

"What planets have you been to?"

He smirked. "That's classified information."

"You're no fun."

He shrugged, chuckling. "Sorry."

"Do you regret leaving?"

"Nope."

"Alright, children, that's enough. I'm sure Mr. Jackson and the others need sleep," Chiron cut in, looking towards the campers.

Percy smiled. "Thanks."

Chiron nodded to him. "It is good to see you again, boy."

"You too, Chiron." He walked out of the building with his comrades and headed towards his makeshift cabin for the time being. But just as they went to open the door, they heard something and froze.

"Monster," Jaden whispered, gripping his sword.

Vernica held up a hand and stepped back down to the ground. "Right, ten paces."

Gerry stood next to her, sword in hand and eyes alert. "It doesn't feel like a monster."

Percy held his sword at the ready and flicked his hand to keep his friends there as he went to investigate. _Gerry was right. Not a monster, but not an animal. _He thought, his curiousity sparking at the tiniest of movements the thing was making to make it seem like he was building something extremely complex and with the wrong movement it would all be screwed. _Too big to be a spider. Too small for a person. _He stopped right before the place where all the noise was coming from, his eyebrows furrowing as he saw nothing. _Underground._

He motioned for the others to come forward and pointed to the ground, trying to make the least amount of noise in case they startled the thing before finding out what it was up to. Gerry, the master of Earth out of all of them, turned his ankle slightly, curling his fingers into his fist and watching the small hole form in the ground. Not a single speck of dirt dropped into the dark abyss as they separated either up, down, or to either side, forming a miniature prairie dog hole. The movements of the item moved slower as if it knew nothing was happening and had the time to finish whatever it was doing. Jaden's eyes scanned the limited space he could see down and saw nothing but a hollow dirt...tunnel?

Percy nodded as Jaden signed the discovery and Vernica stepped back a few spaces, performing the action to cause another hole. Jaden checked that one and the same thing appeared. _Tunnels underground? _He grabbed Vernica's arm and nodded towards the way they had come from, mouthing, "Ask Chiron."

Luckily she understood what he meant and slowly, silently made her way back to the ampitheatre to ask Chiron if the camp had mad underground tunnels for either war or play. The others stayed, Gerry walking forward and creating another sight into the ground that Jaden nodded to, singalling the same thing. Percy's stomach pinched with nerves as he thought of something that couldn't be possible. He shook his head of those thoughts and stepped right above the small tinkering noise that was moving ever so slowly around. He tried to capture any information he could about the thing, but each time he got a lead, it would move.

They all crowded around the spot where the noise stopped abruptly, whatever was causing it to hold its breath. Percy nodded and the ground opened up again, this time showing a marble tunnel. But before any of them could express the surprise or nervousness of the situation, the ground opened itself up and they all fell to the hard surface, none of it hurting to them. A rush of wind passed them, the weapons flying down the hall with the mysterious object.

They were stuck in the dark now, all expect Jaden who had a slight vision of the walls around them. Any noises before stopped and any thing disappeared, leaving them alone in this place that they had no idea what it was. Standing up and staying close to each other, Percy placed his hand on the wall to get a better feel of where they were when he felt something that confirmed his previous suspicious. He traced the mark a few times, the memories flooding through his mind. The first place that Rachel helped them immensely, he saw Annabeth's jealousy, they found Pan, him and his friends almost died numerous times.

"We're in the labyrinth."

**Oh a twist! I just love leaving you at cliffhangers because then you can't wait til the next chapter. It took me over an hour to write this, but if my brother didn't come storming into my room three hundred times, I would've finished earlier. Anyways, yeah. Cliffhanger. Labyrinth. I'll explain everything soon enough.**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What do you mean, 'we're in the labyrinth'?" Jaden hissed to Percy who was just as confused as he was.

"Woah, woah, guys didn't that get destroyed like hundreds of thousands of years ago?" Gerry wondered, looking around in the darkness.

"I don't know," Percy replied, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, I do know because I saw it be destroyed and everything."

"This isn't possible," Jaden stressed, pacing the floor and glaring at the ground. "You can't just make up the labyrinth if Daedalus died! It doesn't work that way."

"Well, he didn't techinally die..."

"No, man, we get updates on this stuff," Gerry poked the wall. "Daedalus died and went to Elysium."

"Okay, let's think logically here."

"Logically? We're in the labyrinth!" Jaden growled, throwing his hands in the air. "This isn't even possible!"

"Are you positive it's the labyrinth? Could it just be a remake or something?" Gerry asked, staring up at the closed space they had fell through.

"Well yeah," Percy nodded. "It has the symbol and the one I was in, well, I'm pretty sure it ran under the camp. I remember where the entrance is."

"Oh so you remember that but not my birthday?" Gerry glared at him.

"Not the time," Jaden snapped making him flinch. "Listen, guys, we're stuck in a place that's not supposed to exist and some weird ass thing took our weapons, we don't know when Ver is coming back and I haven't seen anything that could help us get out."

"If we wonder around we'll just lost," Gerry muttered. "And we can't fly. _This _is why Chaos should give us flying abilities."

"That's not even possible," Percy rolled his eyes. "We only get powers that make sense."

"Flying makes sense! Imagine how easy it would be to get around!"

"Oh shut up you two," Jaden hissed as Percy tried to reply. "We have to get out of here. This changes everything."

"We need to stay calm," Percy informed, shooting his commander a look.

"Yeah, man," Gerry said, imitating an old hippy with the peace sign and relaxed voice. "You just have to let everything go and _relaxxxxx."_

Jaden's mouth twitched as he shook his head and Percy laughed. "We need to focus."

"Chill, man. Chill."

"Now you're just being stupid," he chuckled.

"Got to laugh though," Gerry grinned proudly. "I got some awesome skills if I do say so myself."

"But no one else says so," Percy shot back with a playful grin.

"Harsh," he held a hand over his heart in mock gesture.

Percy shrugged in response and Jaden sighed. "We have to figure to get out of here guys. We could use our weapons back too..."

"Yeah, that's not happening. Did you see how fast that thing went?"

"What was that thing anyway?" Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "It wasn't a guy or animal."

"Maybe it was a _kalealeous."_

"A ka-what-a?" Percy asked, him and Gerry confused visibly.

"A wind spirit," Jaden offered, rolling his eyes. "You know, the ones that Chaos made all of us do a report on a while back?"

Gerry groaned. "Ah, man, that thing sucked."

"I didn't even learn anything," Percy shrugged. "It took me five days to write that though."

"Ver told me she drew hearts when she got bored," Gerry laughed. "I saw the paper and the whole thing was hearts."

"You guys are useless," Jaden joked as Percy laughed, his own lips curling into a smile. "They're spirits that take the form of a Lokjus, but barely weigh anything."

"And we thought you were cool," Gerry rolled his eyes. "Can you believe this, Perce? This guy actually did research?"

Percy grinned. "I just got all my stuff from that new girl."

"Tami?" Gerry whistled. "She's hot."

"No not Tami. It was Marissa I think. I don't know, but she pratically offered to do it for me."

"Ah, man, lucky!" Gerry complained. "I wish someone did mine for me. I was stuck putting in random facts after _trying _to get the stuff."

"No, you wish Tami did it for you," Percy grinned.

"Well, duh," Gerry got a dreamy expression on his face. "She's something different."

"Are you really day dreaming in the middle of a war?" Jaden teased, rolling his eyes. "And we all know Tami is married."

"But the guy didn't come _with _her, so techinally she's divorced."

"And it's not in the middle of the war," Percy shot back with a grin. "We're only in the beginning."

"So you guys are really doing this?" Jaden rolled his eyes again. "I can't believe you made it past Major."

"Oh, now that hurts," Gerry frowned.

"Yeah, man, have a little faith in us."

"You guys are talking about girls and our last homework assignment while we're still stuck in here weaponless and vulnerable," Jaden pointed out.

"I still can't believe we have homework!" Percy whined. "I know I didn't ever actually graduate, but geez. I would've never thought we'd have homework as we traveled the galaxy."

"You'll get over it," Jaden shrugged.

"No you won't," Gerry said, giving him a dead serious look. "I haven't gotten used to it."

"At least it happens every ten thousands year, maybe more."

"Says Mr. Smarty Pants."

"Okay, we seriously have to get out of here. You're annoying me now."

"When doesn't he annoy you?" Percy joked.

"You're no better."

"Well, gods, man, you're hurtful today," Gerry commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now how we getting out of here?"

"We can wait for Ver," Percy offered, leaning on the wall.

"That's not happening."

"Okay, well...we can go look for this wind spirit thing."

"It's probably half way through the maze already. In case you forgot- I'm pretty sure you never learned it- they're incredibly fast and can move easily."

"Oh."

"We can sing a song!" Gerry exclaimed, grinning at them.

"Oh gods, no," they replied, horror written over their faces.

"Are you guys okay?" Vernica asked from above, the moonlight hitting the back of her head as she looked down at them, a new, larger hole appearing in the ceiling.

"Oh thank Chaos," Percy replied, relaxing.

"What? Did something happen?" She frowned, worry gleaming in her eyes.

"Gerry just offered to sing," Jaden explained, Gerry glaring at both of them. "Listen, Ver, we're stuck down here and a wind spirit took our weapons."

"Oh," she tilted her head. "How do you get up now?"

"Ha, I knew we need flying powers!" Gerry shouted, looking trumpihant.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Go get Bianca, Ver. I have an idea."

"Does it involve kissing her?" she teased, giggling.

Percy went red and shook his head quickly. "What? No."

"I don't know, you were getting a little close to her on Jupiter," Gerry grinned at him.

"We fell!" he protested, his face the color of blood.

"And you took her on that personal tour when we got here..."

"She already knew the place with me!"

"And you gave her that ride here..."

"I was being a good friend!"

"Okay, as much as I love torturing Percy, we have to get out of here," Jaden interrupted, saving his comrade from getting any more embarrassed. "Go get her, Ver and hurry back."

She nodded enthusiastically before jumping up and running off, letting the small ray of moonlight hit the ground and illuminate the area around it slightly. Percy tried to get rid of his deep blush as Gerry snickered, quite proud of what he had accomplished. The accusation Vernica made, though, was stuck in Percy's head and he couldn't help but imagine what Bianca's lips felt like. _I bet they're soft, _he thought before blushing again and shaking his head. He couldn't think of kissing a girl in a situation like this! He would have to save that for later...No wait! He wouldn't do it at all. Right. It would get out of his head so that he didn't have to think about her soft lips moving over his...

_Stop it! _he yelled at himself, running a hand through his hair as he tried to hide his blush. _I can't think of that! I'm weaponless, in a place that's not supposed to exist and we have no way is not a time to be fantasizing!_

He took a deep breath and tried to get that thought out of his mind, but it only swam behind his idea to be thought about once he was out of here. _Soft lips, _kept bouncing in and out of his focus when he tried to get the main idea in plan. He could only hope that it would work and he could really work on that thought to get it out of his head and it can stop bugging him. But something told him it wasn't going to stop at all.

"I brought Chiron too!" Vernica yelled down to them a few minutes that Percy didn't know passed due to his internal fight for focus. "I thought he could help!"

"Yeah, okay," Percy replied, looking up at the hole. "Where's Bianca?"

Grinning, she moved out of the way and a worried Bianca took her place, blocking a larger area of the hole and letting the moonlight hit the back of her head, only small slivers peeking out from either side of her head so that the hair falling framed her face. _Beautiful, _Percy mused in his head before groaning and shaking himself out of it. _Not now!_

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, looking around at all of them, but her gaze lingered on Percy.

"Yeah, sort of," Percy answered. He tugged at the hoodie on him and he pulled at the stitching on the back. "I need you to get Ver and Chiron to pull at this," he informed as the seams ripped and a shining golden metal appeared in between the pieces of the fabric. "It only works with another immortal's touch and it has to be a demigod," he explained as he could feel all the other weird stares directed at him. He grabbed ahold of the metal, flinching when it shocked him and vibrated under its touch. "It's something I got from the Berssto people on Pluto for helping win their war."

They waited in silence and Bianca opened her mouth to ask what he was doing since he was just staying at the small piece of the metal that was now moving inside the hoodie, vibrating and sending out visible sparks. Percy kept at safe distance, watching it intently and kind of nervously. This was only his second time doing this. _Hisssssss, _the thing went, flying out of the fabric and bouncing from wall to ceiling and in actions like a ping pong ball, threatened to light the place on fire and take off their heads. The three comrades dropped to the ground as Vernica, watching a little above Bianca, screamed and Bianca herself jumped and shrieked in surprise. They held their hands over their heads as the metal- now showing that it took the whole form of a hoodie, sleeves, shoulders, torso and all- zoomed around, creating a snake like noise that ended in a high pitched screech three seconds later. The color had stayed the same, gold and metallic, but when the moonlight hit it, it turned to a pitch black, gold only appearing where there was light on the surface. It slowly started melting as the material that was once covering it fell to the ground in shreds and remains.

The metal slowly- in mid buzz and bounce, mind you- started melting into the form of a rabbit like creature. The makeshift sleeves folded up and started to form an arch like structure with a dead on point that could possibly kill. The torso took the form of a small rabbit, but with no legs or arms and there was only the identification of bones to been seen. The shoulders curved into a disformed human hand that held three bony fingers without the actual bones so that the fingers would fly in every direction as if trying to sense where everything was. The hand appeared in what would be the head of the rabbit and with time, the fingers grew in thickness and length so that it looked like antenni stood out from the body, but four hundred antenni combined wouldn't even make up the structure of this creature's. The shoulders of the hoodie fell around the body and made it bigger and higher so it looked like it was a protective case around it and it was only increased when it hardened and tile like formations cut deep into it. The strings went into feet that were directly under the body and they were the feet of that of a stick bug- thin, stick like and they looked like they would never be able to keep that creature standing, especially with two.

Once the hoodie creature had transformed, it fell into a motionless stand ontop of the ground in front of Percy's head and it gave a screech before rushing over to Percy's head and settling in his hair, hiding himself from view. Its antenni like limbs were moving around in such a fast pace that you couldn't keep track and it was all a blur. The legs collasped under the weight of the creature so they molded into the body and with another screech, it tried to hide further. "What the hell is that thing?" Gerry snapped, everyone looking at Percy and the creature with disgust.

"It's harmless," Percy replied, standing up carefully. "They're called a _verod _in Bersstone and they're like pets."

"Why would you want one of those things for a pet?" Jaden hissed, looking disturbed by the thought.

Percy shrugged. "They're weird." He paused for a second, everyone panting and still disturbed.

"So..." Bianca took a deep breath. "What does it do?"

"It's an armor piece," Percy explained, nodding towards his ripped up hoodie fabric. "It can take the form of anything as long as it's touched by a demigod who's immortal. Well that and it has to choose you."

"What happens if it doesn't?" Vernica asked from where she was barely peeking over the edge of her looking hole.

"You die," Percy chuckled as gasps went up. "No it just shocks you. But we shouldn't have any problems."

"You want me to touch that thing?" Bianca clarified, gulping.

The thing screeched loudly and Percy rolled his eyes. "He has a name, guys. Besides, the shocks are nothing more than Thalia's. Now, this is the only way we can get out, so are you in?"

"H-How does it work?" Vernica wondered timidly.

"I just trace the form, say a couple words in Bersstone and he molds." He reached up and took the small creature from his hair causing the arms to whip around, looking for something to sense and the thing to screech loudly. "Calm down, Ne," Percy grumbled, wincing as he recieved another shock.

"Ne? That's the thing's name?" Gerry asked, looking at with furrowed eyebrows.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yes, guys, say hello to Ne."

"It's freaky looky," Vernica mumbled, Bianca and the others nodding in agreement.

"He's pretty cool, actually," Percy replied, holding the thing on the palm of his hand. One of the fingers curved around his thumb and clutched it, the other two moving quickly around. Ne vibrated in his hand, but didn't move, actually seemed more at ease. "He can tell a single coordinate just by the air around it."

"Woah," Jaden blinked at it, obviously not thinking it could do anything. "Does it...defend itself?"

"Yeah," Percy pointed to the armored tiles. "That's hard as concrete. This thing's body is made up of ice so it needs a shield to keep it from melting."

"Is that how it dies?"

"Well that or one of these things called _maods," _he gestured to the fingers. "is cut off. Those are his eyes, really. They never stop moving because he has to keep the look out for food and predators."

"What does it eat?"

"Metal," he took some iron out of his pocket- he always has to feed this guy- and placed it on the palm of his hand. In a split second, the legs of the creature grew back and it scurried over to the metal, the two free limbs pushing at it excitedly. "Just watch," he told them as the thing seemed to study at it for a minute of two.

Then in the blink of an eye, a jaw that could've easily fit a toddler appeared from the two limbs and it chomped up the metal before it reformed to the limbs. "That was...awesome!" Gerry cried, all their eyes wide as the thing grew an ounce and then went back to screeching.

"Did you see that? How'd he do that?" Vernica exclaimed, her eyes gleaming.

"Don't know," Percy replied, grinning at them. "Not even the Berssto people know. They say that it's all hidden in the shell."

"I want one," Jaden decided, looking at the thing with a new found interest.

"Yeah, these things are expensive. Have fun with that. Now are we ready to go? Ne can't stay in this form long in the heat. Since it's so cold on Pluto and he's made of ice, he's not used to this." He looked up to Bianca as Ne hissed his approval. "You up for this?"

"Does it hurt?" she asked, seeming worried.

He shook his head. "Just a pinch. Nothing much. Besides, he's a lot nicer after I feed him."

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Alright, just hang on for a second." He traced a ladder on the armored back of Ne and mumbled something that made his voice cold and harsh. The language sounded like a bunch of hissing and screech like sounds that gave Jaden and Gerry a headache since they were closest, but it also made Percy's head pound with effort and his stomach to knot up. He had to put so much into talking in this language. One wrong word could kill him.

When he was done, he had to sit there for a minute, blinking to get the dots out of his eyes. Meanwhile, Ne screeched once and his body transformed into a ladder, leaning on the wall next to Percy. "O-Okay," Percy stammered after a minute when he was able to think again. "Bianca, just hold the top and I can do the rest, alright?" He grabbed the ladder and passed it up to Bianca who hesistantly grabbed it and squeaked in surprise when it gave her a little shock. Ne screeched and vibrated, but didn't move. They waited in a tense silence for a moment before the thing relaxed enough to know it accepted her. "Alright, Gerry can't touch it, so this is going to be a little hard. Take off your jacket," he told Jaden before turning to Gerry. "None of your skin can touch him or he dies because of too much heat. If we cover you up with a demigod scent than he won't know the difference. He can't find out much when he's in a form."

"Here," Jaden said, passing him the hoodie.

"Okay," Percy cut off the bottom of the hoodie and told Gerry to put the rest on. "Hood up and here," he tied the bottom piece around his hands, covering up any signs of skin. "Now, go touch him, but don't wait. Just start climbing. If he gets distracted by the need to be a ladder, it won't notice who you are. That's why you guys never realized anything when I was wearing him. I was in constant motion so he was too."

Gerry nodded and stepped over to the ladder, grabbing on the sides with the cloth being the only barrier between them. Ne vibrated and shocked him, but with only a flinch, he continued up quickly, Bianca holding the ladder and Chiron helping him up. "Now you, do the same thing," Percy told Jaden who climbed it with ease. "You okay, Bianca?"

She nodded, sweat breaking out on her brow. "This thing is strong," she croaked. "And heavy."

He smiled sadly. "I know." He climbed up it quickly before taking it from her so she fell back and panted. "Alright, Ne," he clenched his fist around the thing. "Let's go." The ladder jumped up before transforming to the form in mid air and landing in Percy's hair with a screech and flailing limbs. Percy quickly took it down and drew a horrible version of a necklace since his hoodie was ripped up and as the hole in the ground closed and he placed the necklace on his neck, he turned to the others and stood up. "Well, thanks for the help, guys. Chiron, Bianca, we'll talk to you tomorrow," he smiled at them. "Goodnight."

Chiron tilted his head and smiled gently at him. "Goodnight, my boy," he said before he galloped down towards the Big House.

Percy gave Bianca a small, tight hug before smiling at her. "Thanks."

She nodded and returned the smile. "Who knew you were so popular on Pluto?"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Night, Bianca."

She blushed. "Night Percy."

He turned away before he did anything else and headed into the Chaos cabin where his comrades were chatting excitedly about Ne. He bid them goodnight before going to his room, more exhausted than he had been in a while. It had been such a crazy day, him returning to the place he never wanted to go again, seeing the one who broke his heart, walking and spending time with Bianca, finding out the labyrinth still exists and to top it all off, he still couldn't get the thought of Bianca's soft lips out of his head.

That night, Percy's dreams were filled of love confessions and soft, gentle kisses shared between a mystery girl that he had a name to once the dream ended and a breathy, "Bianca," came out of his mouth before he woke up.

**Okay, I got a lot to explain here. The labyrinth thing, don't worry about it until next chapter. I'm going to get to it later. It plays a part and I have it all figured out.**

**The wind spirit thing is completely made up. The **_**kalealeous **_**is actually kind of, sort of, not at all based on the storm spirits in The Lost Hero. The form they take, Lokjus, is a group of monsters that live on Saturn's rings and terrorizes people on the way into the Saturn port. They're extremely tall and fat, vein showing muscles and a crazy, unkept beard that had pieces of the rings moving around in it. They're extremely creepy and horrible guys, so it's the fact that these spirits can be weightless that's amazing to people.**

**Yes, the Chaos commanders and soliders get homework. Some of these kids- like Percy and Vernica- never really finished high school so they don't know everything there is to know. This way it's like no school and school rolled in one so they understand what they're looking for in enemies and how to make peace. In fact, there are a couple classes that Chaos teaches to younger kids and maybe even older kids, depends on how much they know.**

**Ne, or **_**verod, **_**is something that completely came to mind when I was writing this. Orginally, he was just going to be a piece of metal that shape shifted, but I thought this would be more interesting and show the culture between different planets. The Berssto people live on Pluto and actually, they live **_**inside **_**the planet where they can get all the heat they need and that's why we can't notice them. **_**Verods **_**are really creepy and disturbing creatures, but are truthfully considered pets on Pluto and they're probably smarter than Athena herself with those three**_** maods. **_**I wanted it to be completely different so I went all out. They sit in hair because of the lack of heat up there so it's the coldest place on the body- well, actually I have no idea, I was just thinking it could hide out there.**

**So actually, life on different planets is extremely creepy and something I would never want to experience if I were to join the Chaos forces because Ne just gives me a shock when I think about him. But yeah, now you have some insight into the text.**

**This was incredibly fun to write and it's probably the longest chapter, but I felt like I owe you all! So here it is, and I'm glad to say next chapter is where everything starts up and explanations come into play! **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Percy didn't sleep at all.

Everytime he closed his eyes, he would see the dim light of the labyrinth when him and his old friends were in it. He'd hear Kronos's cold, frightening voice echo in his ears. He felt the power of Pan surging through him before he died or faded. He could feel the fear when he was in that arena, the nerves, the adrenline. And he'd toss and turn to try and get rid of it. The scenes would shift every time he opened his eyes and closed them again. Kronos being hit by that hair brush, Grover and Tyson splitting up from the group, the Kampe...He couldn't take it all.

When the first ray of sunlight showed in the dark sky from where he was watching through the window on the other side of his room as he laid in bed, he jumped up and hurriedly put on some clothes and light armor- he'd learn the hard way of always being prepared- and rushed out. Since he was just going to the beach, he didn't need his collection of weapons, just Riptide was fine for now. His hair was messy and his eyes were dark with exhaustion, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he tried to block everything out as he stepped into the cold morning.

His feet expertly carried him the trip from the back of the cabin area where the Chaos cabin was as the small, pleasant breeze made his hair move out of his eyes. He watched the ground, his shoes making small dust clouds from the used dirt path to the beach explode around his feet. He counted the pebbles and the small blades of grass appearing in the small road and observed the shoe patterns leading to and from. He watched for the intersections of other dirt paths and would stop for a moment to take a guess where they were leading before looking up to see if he got it right.

The sun was making itself more known as he walked, showing the light fog around the camp and lighting his path more. The sky changed colors with the transition- white blue, baby blue, pink, orange- and the colors slowly started to dominate the blackness. Not many stars could be see, more here probably than other places, but they started to disappear behind the colors. The white, puffy clouds started appearing and the birds started singing.

Percy was sure this was one of the times he missed. He never really got much peace like this anymore. And, it brought back some memories from better times, better situations too. He decided that as long as he was here, he'd try and take advantage of the small things he's missed.

When he arrived at the sand, he looked up in front of him and frowned when he found someone else there sitting on the beach. He hadn't really wanted someone there with him while he just sat around. He needed to think. Yesterday was too much- Bianca coming back from the dead, debating on feelings, Annabeth hugging him, the labyrinth- and he just wanted to sit and..._not _think. Yeah, that's why he came here. To just relax. It's been awhile since he had been here and had time to relax.

Someone came up and Percy softly threw his hands in the air. Does everyone know where he wants to go? He sighed and walked a little forward. _Might as well figure out who it is, _he thought grumpily as he walked along the top of the beach and watched the second figure, a man, sit down the first, a girl. Percy narrowed his eyes at the girl. Blonde hair in a ponytail, orange Camp shirt...Where had he seen that before?

"Hey," the girl spoke. Her voice was soft and Percy rolled his eyes at himself. Annabeth. That's why she seemed familiar. His heart pinched, but he decided he was going to get over this somehow. Besides, he had a pretty good chance with Bianca and he didn't want to ruin it by still having feelings for the wrong girl, the one who ruined everything.

The guy leaned back on his elbows and stretched out his legs, his feet almost touching the water. "Hey yourself," he responded in another familiar voice, but Percy couldn't place this one...

"I'm sorry," Annabeth blurted. "I'm sorry I said all those things to Percy yesterday."

The guy sat in a silence for a while and Percy, with furrowed eyebrows, watched Annabeth squirm under the tension. "You meant it all, huh?" the guy whispered.

Annabeth hesitated. "I don't know."

He shook his head. "I don't want excuses, Anna. Did you mean that you still loved him?"

Percy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as she nervously drew in the sand in between. "I-I miss him," she replied.

"That wasn't my question."

They sat in another silence before she sighed. "I'm not sure."

The guy ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know what you're trying to do to me, Annabeth."

"Nothing!" she assured quickly, taking his hand. "I'm just confused right now!"

"How exactly do you expect me to feel about you confessing to the guy you cheated on me with?" he snapped, taking his hand back and glaring at the ocean.

"Josh," Percy whispered, his eyes wide. What did he mean Annabeth cheated on him? No, Annabeth cheated on Percy with him. Not the other way around...right?

"I-I'm sorry! I just miss him and seeing him overwhelmed me!" she cried, watching him nervously.

"Well next time you see him, tell him I'd like to fall out of love with you too." He stood up and walked off without looking back at her.

Annabeth watched him go and then buried her face in her knees, silently crying. Percy felt his stomach knot. He shouldn't feel bad for her, but he does. It's just because they were close friends. But right now, instead of not thinking, he needed to _know. _He walked up next to her and sat down, staring out at the ocean and leaning on his hands. She sniffled and looked up at him, hope sparking in her heart. "Percy?" she murmured, wiping her cheeks quickly.

"Why?" he asked, not looking at her.

"What?"

He looked at her. "Why'd you cheat on me?"

"Oh," she whispered, stretching out her legs and fiddling with her hands. "_That."_

Percy glared at the ocean. "Yes, that."

"Well, it's kind of a long story." She swallowed past the lump in her throat. Hopefully, he'd understand...

"We've got lots of time," he snapped.

She soothed out her jeans. "I was planning on breaking up with you," she told him, "I just didn't know when."

He grabbed the sand in his hands. "And so you cheat on me?"

"Well," she bit her bottom lip. "In a way."

"I want it from the beginning," he ordered, narrowing his eyes at the water.

She took a deep breath and wiped her cheeks. "I met Josh in California when I tried to live with my dad like you said. And...I don't know...We found out he was a demigod and we came here later in the year because we got attacked...I showed him around...we hung out..."

"I'm not seeing the moral to this story," Percy deadpanned, the sand digging into his palms.

"And before you came back...we just kissed...I told him that I had a boyfriend...and you came back and everything was okay...but it didn't feel right..."

He resisted the urge to yell.

"And so I asked for Josh back...he didn't want me to cheat so I told him that I broke up with you...but I didn't want to make our friendship awkward, so I didn't...I saw both of you because I loved you and I loved him...and I still love you..."

"So," he closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself. "You're saying that you didn't want to ruin our friendship so you cheated on me and him?"

"No!" she cried quickly, tears streaming down her face as she looked down at her lap. "I loved you, I really did, but with Josh it was different."

"And you played us both."

"I-I didn't mean to...I wanted both of you in my life..."

"I would've stayed your friend if you broke up with me," he snapped, his heart hurting in his chest. "I didn't want to lose you either. You didn't have to string me on believing that you were in love with me!"

"I was! I am!"

"I don't think you really understand the feeling," he hissed as he stood up and glared down at her. "Love is when you'd die for them, you'd risk your life just to make sure they're happy. You feel all weird around them and it's as if everything in the world didn't matter. You put their life and heart and soul in their hands. It's not something to toy around with, Annabeth. You didn't really think about me when you asked for him back, did you? I risked my life plenty of times for you. I gave up immorality for you for gods' sake! I came back from Calyspo's island because of you! You didn't think about all that. You just thought that one little change could benefit you. Well, daughter of Athena, you've ruined plenty of things." He stormed back to his cabin, wiping his eyes that were full of tears.

"No, Percy!" she sobbed, jumping up and running after him.

The birds suddenly stopped singing.

He spun around to face her and she stumbled in front of him. "Did you really ever _love _me, Annabeth? Was I just to get over Luke?"

"No!" she cried, trying to grab his hand. He stuck it in his pocket and looked at her with an emotionless face. He didn't want her to see the pain, heartbreak, sadness, _misery _he's been feeling all these years. "No," she repeated, choking back a sob as her hand fell lamely to her side. "I did love you. I never loved Luke like I love you."

He ran his free hand through his hair. "You're obviously not getting this whole love thing, right, Annabeth. If you loved me, you wouldn't break my heart and let all those rumors float around that made me leave."

"I...I'm sorry." Her bottom lip quivered as a steady flow of tears fell down her face.

"And how did you still manage to get him to stay with you?" he snapped, gesturing wildly to the direction Josh went. "You were cheating on _both _of us! He should've left you!"

She shook her head. "Please don't make me say..."

"How could you live with everyone thinking that it was _my _fault that we broke up? Or if you 'loved' me, how did you manage when I left? I bet you didn't notice!"

"I did!" she sobbed, hastily wiping her eyes so she could see his face. He was trying so hard not to cry. All these years...all the horrible feelings...they needed answers...he needed to know... "I noticed the first day you were gone!"

He snorted and waved his hands in the air. "Did you look for me? I was still in New York! I didn't leave for _weeks, _Annabeth. You could've found me if you tried hard enough!"

"I'm sorry," she choked back another sob. "I'm so sorry, Percy."

"What is something I did? Gods, Annabeth, you have no idea how _horrible _I felt that day! I thought we were going to get married! I really thought there was an us!" he gestured shakily to the two of them.

"It wasn't you..."

"And _how _can you just come up to me like nothing's ever happened? Like-" he choked, forcing his tears away with an extra long blink. "-Like nothing ever happened? Did you really just believe I would forget! What about Josh? Were you dating him too when you confessed your love to me?"

She watched with guilty, regretful, miserable, dull eyes that were shiny with the tears that were marking their way down her cheeks and eventually onto her neck or falling to the dirt road Percy had just been taking a leisure walk on. Her pink lips were parted with her sobs and her nose was red from her crying. She was standing in front of him with nothing to say, her hands lamely at her sides and chokes stuck in her throat.

"Did you ever think about me when you decided to try and make it work between us?" he continued, tears brimming his eyes and making his vision go blurry. "What would happen when one of us proposed? Would you _finally _admit to leading us on all these years then? If I would've known this was going to happen, I would've become a god and had chance at _real _love!"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse and strained and words cracking and breaking.

"What about his heart? Gods, Annabeth, did you ever care at all for either of us? Were you only thinking of yourself?" He pressed the palms of his hands into his eyes as he choked, tears falling without permission. "You're supposed to be a daughter of Athena," he croaked. "You're supposed to know the best way to do everything. Was this the best way? You were supposed to think your actions through."

"I-I did," she sobbed, wiping her cheeks and watching him with her stomach knotted so many times, she was sure she would throw up after this.

"No you didn't," he snapped tearfully. "I've been so fucking hung up on you, Annabeth! Even after all these years! I never wanted to come back here because of you!"

"P-Percy," she whimpered, her knees weak. She felt so horrible.

"I'm so fucking afraid of commitment! I don't want to love because I'm afraid they'll break my heart just like you did!"

"I'm so sorry," she repeated, her voice wavering. "I'm so sorry."

He wiped his cheeks and choked back a sob. "I can't even see you anymore," he mumbled, turning on his heels and walking. "You were my best friend and we went to hell together," he said as he stopped for a moment. "I _loved _you, Annabeth. I gave everything up for you. Just know that I'll never be able to forgive you for anything you did. But I'll never be able to forget you either." He choked back a sob and walked to his cabin. He slammed the door to it and Annabeth fell to the ground and her hidden, heart wrenching sobs broke through as she buried her face in her knees and cried for all the mistakes in her life, for her two lost loves, for her lost best friends. It was all her fault.

Percy slammed the door to his own room and ignored Gerry's head popping out of his own as he locked it and laid down and let all of his frustration, misery and sadness break through him after being pent up for all these years. He cried for the life they could've had together, the lost first love, his best friend, making her cry.

And that's when he realized something. The wound of seeing her and Josh together never really scabbed, it was only bandaged. But now he had a better insight on things, he felt a small amount of the pain leave you like when your mom holds you tightly and tells you everything was okay. It wasn't better, you knew, but it just made it _feel _better. He could finally take the _real _road to getting over Annabeth Chase. Sadly, that road was a long one.

So, our two broken hearted favorite heroes sobbed in harmony for everything they lost.

The sun was high in the morning sky now, but nothing was worth shining upon.

**Okay, I know you all were expecting something about the war, but I figured that we needed to close this relationship up, we needed to see Josh and how he was handling this. Most importantly, you needed to know the story behind Josh and Annabeth.**

**In reality, I was going to write about the meeting, and it had nothing to do with them, but then my mind got sidetracked and we came upon this. It's depressing, yes, sad yes. But Percy's an emotional guy and he needed to let out all those lost relationships and he needed closure. Now, he has it.**

**Sorry for the tears that maybe you shred, feeling Percy's pain.**

**But...  
>Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it.<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...It gets really depressing to say that after a while, you know?**

By time the commanders of Chaos had gone over to the war meeting in the Big House, most of the kids already there, Percy's face was showing absolutely no evidence of his breakdown and "talk" with his ex girlfriend. His cheeks weren't red, his eyes were as clear as ever, and his voice wasn't hoarse. He had missed breakfast in order to make sure he would come out okay, but he still managed to worry his comrades and Bianca di Angelo. It was only more worrying when he came out of his room with a wet head and bags under his eyes- not to mention the lack of talking he did at first. He had merely grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter and then headed out, obviously waiting for everyone else. They had known better not to question what was wrong, in fear of making him close up even further when they needed him most and just let him be the way he was, which he appreciated. His thoughts had taken him some time to get sorted out, but eventually, they came in an order of events, the bad thoughts stashed away in a locked room at the back of the room where hopefully they would stay- at least today, if not longer.

His order wasn't happy. It started with the finding out his math teacher was a Fury, then the pen turns out to be a sword-that-turns-monsters-into-gold-dust. His horrible year of being twelve came next, then the thirtenth, the forteenth, the fifteenth, the sixteenth, the death of his friends, the overwhelming battle with Kronos/Luke, then the _joyous _days he had known as his relationship with Annabeth Chase.

Then it turned bad- as if it gets _any _worse than that, right?

He had found her cheating, then the ignoring by his "friends", the way rumors spread about him "acting badly," oh, and the loss of a love ontop of that. Well, what happened next? Ran off, got with Chaos, brooded and trained for thousands and thousands of years, saved _more _lives, did his job, brooded, trained, saved lives, blah, blah, blah.

Oh, but it gets better.

Then he has to come _back _to where his ex-girlfriend is, with her boyfriend, where everyone abandoned him and made lies after he'd save them all. While he was on that trip, he ran into someone who he blamed their death for, ran into her and then almost kissed her- on impulse, because they were so close- before stupidly offering to give her a ride back to Earth to endure constant teasing from his friends. They made it to Earth, Annabeth acted like nothing happened, he started to...er, _like _Bianca and her comfort, he then almost lost her when he said something stupid before almost kissing her again- er, it _might _have happened- but was interrupted by news about the war. Thalia punched him quite hard, he had a fight with Athena, and then with Annabeth, he saw another old friend, he explains to the whole Camp what he did and then falls in a hole into what turned out to be the "destroyed" labyrinth. Their weapons get taken away, he gets reminded of a history assignment, and in the morning, gets a history lesson on why things turned out how they did and here he is.

Exhausted- mentally and physically-, frustrated, relieved to know that that Josh guy was hurting just as much as him, and he really, really didn't want to go into a war meeting right now. But it had to be done, eh?

So, he walked with everyone else to the Big House- still baby blue and big- in a silence while he ate his apple and everyone else worried silently about him. Such a nice morning, huh? Before they even got there, Percy abandoned his apple to one of the pegasus that was being walked by a camper back to the stables. When they did get there, he was met with someone grabbing his hand and he looked over at them, smiling weakly when he saw Bianca and she smiled at him."You okay?" she asked gently and he shrugged.

"Bad night," he replied simply, and she left it at that as they walked in.

The ping pong table had been extended a little and Zues now sat at the top of the table, Poseidon and Hades flanking either side of him. Next to Hades was Nico and an empty seat which Percy persumed was for Bianca. There were two empty seats next to Poseidon, one of which Vernica took easily, and Percy thought the other was for him- but a choice, nonetheless. He decided to take the spot between his little sister and another empty seat while Ares was on the other side of that, so Jaden sat between them. Across from Jaden, Gerry took a seat, next to Apollo who was sitting next to an Apollo kid- maybe Will Solace, but Percy wasn't sure. Travis and Connor were sitting- sharing a seat, obviously- next to Hermes who was on the other side of that Will kid. Next to Ares was Athena with Annabeth on her side. Next to her was some Latino boy who was next to Hephatues, and next to the Stolls was Artemis, Thalia next to her. Rachel and Chiron sat on the other end of the table, and Percy noticed that some of the gods were missing, but he presumed that because they could be later informed, and Aphrodite couldn't really do much in the war- _no offense, Aphrodite._

"Everyone here?" Zues asked, his voice echoing in the room. "Good, let's start."

"I don't think he's too happy about not having a kid with him," Vernica whispered to Percy as Zues glared around the room, daring anyone to share a word.

Percy tried to hide his snicker.

"Okay, what do we have so far?"

Jaden stood up and said in a clear, stern voice, "There's an army of about five to six thousand monsters, demigods- whether it's Roman or Greek, we're not sure-, and tons of spiders. They'll be arriving maybe tomorrow, but two more days the most if Chaos is going to give us a distraction to get a better dealing of everything."

"There's the labyrinth, too," Percy announced, standing up, too, as people gasped. "Jaden, Gerry, and I fell down in there and there's some wind spirit thing that took off with our weapons we were wearing. We don't know whether it's the same labyrinth I was in, but it's definitely the labyrinth."

"How is that possible?" the Latino asked in worry, looking around. "I thought that blew up during the Titan War."

Percy shrugged. "The labyrinth supposedly died with Daedalus..."

"Is it confirmed that Daedalus is dead?" Athena asked, looking over at the Hades group.

Hades rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Thantos had a cow with that guy for evading death that long."

"And we heard it crash," Travis pointed out. "Right when Daedalus died."

"Is there some kind of underground tunnel system?" Gerry asked. "You know for the campers to sneak from one cabin to another."

"No," Chiron replied, shaking his head. "Even the Hephateus kids couldn't make something with the remaints of the labyrinth under there."

"Could someone have rebuilt the labyrinth?" Vernica wondered with a tilt of her head.

"Only the gods have that power, and if anything it'd be Leo and Hephateus," Artemis said, making all eyes turn to the god and the Latino.

"Woah, woah, hold on," Leo exclaimed, waving his hands. "We couldn't rebuild the labyrinth if we wanted to! We don't know where to start!"

Hephatues grunted an agreement. "I only have access to my forge, and that's it."

Percy, who was sitting again, flinched at the reminder of that place. Now _that _had been a sucky quest.

"Well maybe, only half of it crashed," Gerry said uncertainly, stroking his chin in that 'thinker' way and looking thoughtfully at the table. "If it dies with Daedalus, and it's still here..."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she raised her hand, her mouth clamped shut. Athena looked at her in confusion before she quickly caught on and breathed, "Then Daedalus may have a bloodline that kept it alive."

"That's not possible," Nico declared at once. "Dad and Thantos have been working on years to pull this guy back into the Underworld, they would've noticed if he left the labyrinth."

"Besides, he was like half-robot right?" Connor said, raising his eyebrows. "How do you have kids if your half-robot."

"And that kid could've died before they even reached teens," Poseidon pointed out.

"But he tricked all of you, didn't he?" Apollo asked, looking around. "You didn't know it was him until he showed himself."

"But that was _in _the labyrinth and he only came out of it later to die," Percy replied.

"If he did have a child," Artemis began, "and if that child lived to be older, then they could've had children themselves..."

"And with the more Daedalus blood, the labyrinth would grow," Hermes blinked.

"Woah, woah, woah, hold up a second here," Ares interrupted Zues's start of a sentence. "How do we know the enemy knows about this?"

"Ares...has a point," Athena said slowly and a bit surprised. "If they knew about it, they would be using it now."

"I really hope there isn't a spy in here," Apollo mumbled, and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Well, I think, we should put guards near the entrances anyway," Rachel announced, shrugging. "You can never be too careful, can you?"

"But if no one comes, it'll be useless," Thalia said with a wrinkle of her nose. "I mean, we need all the people we have to fight against that army."

"And what if they're going after the Romans, too?" Vernica piped up, blinking at everyone. "We don't know where they're headed."

"Woah, no, wait, I asked about that," Jaden informed quickly. "The spy says no one has gone towards the Romans. Archane's problem is only with Athena, they said."

"So then the demigods on the other side have to be Greek," the Will guy concluded.

"Whose children are they?" Zues asked, looking at Jaden.

"Hephatues and Ares. We were wondering if any kids went missing or anything."

Chiron looked thoughtful. "Not that I know of, no. Of course, they could've slipped off in the night and were thought to be somewhere else when people asked."

"Or they could've used the labyrinth," Bianca said, everyone wincing at the thought.

"Yeah! If Daedalus's kids had kids, then it's bound to be repaired all the way!" Vernica exclaimed.

"That would explain why that wind spirit took away our weapons," Percy mumbled to himself, but everyone heard.

"Maybe they have them," Leo said hesitantly.

"No, if they used the labyrinth, they're bound to be with the army, which is how they joined," Athena pointed out.

"And they could've easily got lost in there," Apollo shrugged. "It's not there's a sign that says, 'This way to Archane's starting point.'"

"Yeah..." Gerry paused. "But the spiders could've easily navigated it. Left little signs along the way and then since there's thousands of them, sent off in each direction to try and recruit guys."

"What signs could a spider leave?" Percy asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"Cobwebs," he replied with a shrug. "I don't know. I'm not a spider."

"There has to be thousands of cobwebs down there without their help," Connor said, Travis nodding in agreement.

"Maybe, but they could have a specific design to theirs."

"And these kids, they could've just stumbled upon it one day and they were off into it," Rachel reminded them.

"Well, I don't have any other kids I haven't claimed," Ares announced, leaning back in his chair and picking his nails with his knife. "Not yet, at least."

Rolling his eyes at his wife's boyfriend, Hephatues replied with a negative that no, he hadn't any other kids to claim.

"Then they have to be from Camp," Percy concluded with a frown.

"Like I said," Rachel shrugged, "Maybe they didn't mean to come across the labyrinth."

Annabeth's hand shot straight up and Jaden and Percy shared a look, shrugged and Percy nodded at her. "Maybe they went home for school," she said breathlessly, "and they met with Archane somewhere along the way before they could come back."

"That's a good point," Travis declared, nodding with himself.

"Well, we have no idea when they could've possibly started recruiting so it's a possibility," Gerry said, still looking hard at the table.

"Any names of the kids?" Chiron asked Jaden.

"Not that I know of, but if Chaos can give us a distraction for their armies to wait, maybe I can find out."

"Well, Chaos most likely will," Vernica replied matter-of-factly. "Since we're going to need it."

"What kind of monsters are we talking about here?" Poseidon asked, looking over at Jaden.

"Er..." he and Percy shared a look which silently debated on whether they should tell them about the cycolpes, but decided in the end it had to be done. "Giants, drachnae, hell hounds, maybe the Minotuar, but that isn't confirmed, and well...er, cycolpes. Only a few though," he assured quickly.

Poseidon frowned and looked down at the table while Vernica grabbed his hand and comforted him. "And if they did go into the labyrinth, you know, they may have those wind spirits on their side, too," Gerry pointed with a frown of his own.

"You mean like storm spirits?" Leo asked, leaning forward to look at them. "Because only gold kills those."

"No, they're definitely wind spirits," Jaden replied. "We had to do this whole paper on them, and it was obviously them. _Moves as quick as a burst of wind, and as sneaky as a little breeze, but huge like a hurricane."_

"Did you just say you had to do a paper on them?" the Will kid asked in confusion.

Percy groaned. "Yes, we have homework like everyone else."

"And only Jaden really did that."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "Which means they can be only be killed by the opposite of wind- or, er, air."

"Well that would be the ground," Zues answered with a scoff. "But how do you use them against that?"

"It's just a possibility," Athena reminded.

"But if they do have them, maybe we could have little sling shots," Apollo said with a grin.

"If anything like that comes, they've probably got other things, too," Gerry informed with a deeper frown. "Harder things."

"But we don't know for sure they have those, right?" Connor wondered with a hint of concern.

"Oh, yeah, we don't know, but we didn't know there was a labyrinth either," Nico said.

"Nico's right, I guess," Percy shrugged, though he was frowning. "We don't know if they're actually helping Arachne, or if they just wanted to take our stuff."

"Yes, about that," Athena said slowly. "Those weren't your only weapons, were they?"

"Nope," Vernica replied cheerfully. "We also bring a spare in the ship just in case we need to drop our equipment in a mission to get out of there faster."

Ares stabbed the table and most people jumped. "Well, punks, how are we going to crush these spiderS?"

"Well, obviously, Athena kids are out of the fight," Gerry announced easily.

"What?" Athena blinked in surprise as Annabeth grew red with resistant of holding back her comments. "Why is that?"

"They're _spiders, _Owl Head," Poseidon explained with a roll of his eyes, "and they're coming for you."

"And you're terrified of spiders," Hermes added before shrinking under her glare.

"My children and I are fighting!"

"If you let them get you, or your children, you're 1) a horrible mom, 2) giving the enemy what they want, 3) letting the pride get the best of you," Vernica said sternly.

"My pride- I am not-"

"There are tons of spiders out there, Athena," Jaden informed. "Your kids freak everytime they even think there's a spider, and Arachne is coming for _you_. If you just go up, you're letting her win."

"I'm afraid they're right, my daughter," Zues announced. "If you make yourselve known then we wouldn't actually be fighting."

"Why don't you plan strategies?" Apollo offered with a shrug as Annabeth grew redder. "In the back, of course, near the beach or something."

"You won't be out of the fight all of the way," Gerry said distractedly as he looked at the map of Camp Rachel had somehow got him. "Percy, show me the entrance to the labyrinth and someone get me a pen."

Hephateus produced one before someone could even snap their fingers and Percy scanned the map before putting his finger on the rocks he and Annabeth had slipped through in order to drop down into the labyrinth. "It's in between two rocks."

"Right, so we have here and here." He marked each spot- the first one and the one they had seen yesterday- with an _x_. "Does anyone know any others?"

"I don't think there is," Travis said honestly with a shrug. "We didn't even think it was still there."

"And there's no ship coming this way, right Poseidon?"

Poseidon thought for a moment before shaking his head. "Nothing."

"So they'll have to come in either the forest or the front entrance. But obviously, this Mist stuff won't conceal the spiders, so they'll have to go through the forest."

"Maybe the spiders would go in forest and the rest up to the entrance," Bianca pointed out.

"Right, so then we'll have to position two groups around here. But those two groups would have to broken up in order to scan the entire border."

"We have the Golden Fleece," Leo reminded. "That should at least hold them off."

"The spiders..." he trailed off, looking around at everyone.

"It should," Thalia replied. "I mean, if they count as monsters and we specify.

"It already should," Athena informed. "I put it on when we first started so that my childen wouldn't have to worry."

"Good, because we'll need that. Are you gods fighting in this war or what?"

"We'll be assisting, but not entirely fighting," Zues answered. "This is your fight."

"Actually it's Athena's and we're just here for help," Vernica pointed out cheerfully- he scowled at her.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm fighting," Ares announced, carving into the table, reminding Percy of Clarisse. "It's been a while since I've seen one of my immortal sons fight, and I ain't sitting around like an old coward."

"Okay, Bianca, Nico, you two are staying, right?"

"Of course," Bianca replied with a smile.

"Sweet, that makes seven with all of these guys. You two? Leo? Apollo kid? Hunters?"

"Name's Will, but sure, I'll fight," the Apollo kid replied, yawning.

"I'm in, man, I've got some awesome things we could try out..." Leo trailed off, a huge grin and mischevous glint in his eyes making the others fear for the spiders.

"We're fighting," the Stolls answered together.

Thalia and Artemis looked at each other before nodding. "I'll lead a group of them, but the others should be under a girl," Artemis advised making him grin a little.

"And the other immortal campers, we'll have to check with them, too," Percy reminded him.

"And gods," Vernica reminded them.

"Okay, so I figure we'll station the Athena cabin down here," Gerry said, ignoring them, but circling the ampitheatre. "It's far away from the fight and they have seats."

Jaden rolled his eyes at him. "I'll take the first group of Ares kids to patroll the forest."

The others suggested places and people they'd like to take and with the help of Gerry and Athena, they were able to make a perfect plan that should keep the spiders and army out of Camp and away from their goal. But when people started getting up to bring back other gods and immortal campers to finalize their plans and see if they wanted in, Rachel suddenly was surrounded by green, heavy smoke that seemed to surround her like a mummy in its wrappings before it spread off to the Chaos commanders, the immortal campers, and a few of the gods- more than that offered to help. Her face was seen and she opened her mouth with her eyes that same bright green and a flash of green light erupted from her mouth as she started to speak.

Percy fell to the ground right as it happened, unconsicious and engulfed by the green smoke.

**Lots of explanations in this chapter, and the whole bright green light might be overplayed, but hey, what isn't these days? The prophecy, a short one, will be in the next chapter.**

**Speaking of which, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I just couldn't hit the mood right and well I've been up late to write this, so please forgive and forget any mistakes, but if they're big, please review and tell me about it. I really should be more awake when writing. I might've repeated myself and missed it...eh, whatever...**

**So...now that you're done...**

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

After everyone averted their eyes and were able to see Rachel again, they were suprised, worried, and completely terrified when they saw other girls standing next on either side of her, wall to wall. Some were blonde, others black haired. Some were short, a few tall, several skinny, a couple plump. All were girls, all were young, and all were dressed in Greek wear that looked offical. Their hair was done up in an intricate bun, golden cuffs on their forearms, sandals on their feet. Each looked beautiful in their own way, and it probably would've been more so if their mouths weren't opening in a silent scream or their eyes were glowing bright green.

It took a moment or two for the moment to clear of the green light, and when it did, all the girls' mouths closed- their eyes still wide and green- and the smoke stayed behind. It was wrapped like a boa snake squeezing the life out of its prey, and it made goosebumps rise on everyone's skin. Their faces were clear, but they had no way of moving to get out of the trap or to help any of the girls from falling if they should stay after they finish whatever is happening. The back of the room where they were just, was flooded with the green smoke and no one could speak a word, but Apollo was staring in horror at the scene playing before them.

After a minute of silence, the feeling of the smoke eerie in the already freaky situation, all the girls in front of them simnateously opened their mouths and spoke with different octaves...that ranged from all ages. There was one girl who spoke like an old woman, another who spoke like a child, a teenager, a mother, a murder, an adult...And their mouths all moved at the same time, each word electing another round of wispy green smoke to float to the ceiling, preventing any way of getting out or getting away.

"_The path ahead is full of webs,  
>Full of trials and challenges,<br>But only one child will lose a head.  
>The question remains as so:<br>How many will join him in Death's bed?_

One will disobey  
>One will leave<br>One will stay  
>One will lead<br>One will betray  
>Another will lay<p>

_And when it is all over  
>The son of the sea<br>Has to make a choice  
>For gods' sake.<br>Love or secruity?  
>Stay or leave?<br>Old or new?  
>In the end,<br>He has to choose._

_The biggest web is set  
>Will you be the prey?<br>Watch your loved ones  
>For who knows where they lay,<br>And watch your goddess,  
>For her pride will cause your fall."<em>

The word "fall" was dragged out by each and every girl and it slowly scaled into a shriek that was blood-curdling and bone chilling. They had to endure it, their heads wringing and their minds wishing for it to stop and for their bodies to move their hands over their ears, for minutes on end that felt like forever. Once it was over, that bright green light filled the girls' mouths again and different levels of intensity of it shot out of each one. One may be small and thin, another may fill the space between her and her two neighbors. It may be blinding, or it may be wispy smoke.

No matter what form, color, or size it came in, every single person who attended that war meeting passed out and fell the ground. And no one noticed how every girl that was talking- yes, even Rachel Elizabeth Dare- exploded into dust.

It was ten hours before anyone woke up.

Aphrodite had walked in to see what was taking so long after two hours, and screamed when she found them all looking dead on the ground with a chilling cold hanging low in the room. She immediately got some Apollo kids and the gods and immortals were moved into the infirmary where everyone waited for them to wake up. They knew they didn't have the time for this, they knew their camp was at danger and the only people that could save them had to be force fed ambrosia. So, they worked on their own. The Athena kids came up with the strategy, but the mutual agreement that they would all stay way out of fighting range was already decided before they started to work. The Hephaestus cabin was working on new machines that could crush spiders, and they were repairing any weapons that the campers gave them. The Hunters were working on getting their extra quivers out to the girl Apollo campers so that theirs would refill immediately. The Nike kids were handing out everything that decided a victory, and no one noticed a missing red head.

The first to wake up was Hermes and Connor Stoll.

It wasn't a slow waking up. It was a holy-shit-that-was-a-dream-where-you-were-flying-and-flying-and-then-suddenly-there-was-ground-and-right-before-you-hit-it-you-woke-up kind of waking up. They sat straight up, gasping for breath, shaking as if they had just come back from a month in Antarctica without coats. Their eyes were wide with fear, and a moment after they woke up, Travis woke up in the same fashion.

Then it was a chain reaction.

The person to the immediate right of Travis woke up gasping and shaking precisely one minute and thirty seconds later. The person on the right of him woke up, then that person, and the next and the next and the next until finally the circle ended at Hermes. Soon, the Apollo campers were standing shocked in the middle of the infirmary, watching immortals who had won wars against giants, aliens, titans, and who knew what else, fearful because of a dream. And soon, the same immortals' ears were filled with that horrifying shriek.

It took them an hour and fifteen minutes for them to calm down.

Athena had resulted to clutching her daughter in her arms and Vernica was sobbing into Poseidon's chest while Hermes, Travis, and Connor sat huddled together. Percy was hugging Bianca tightly to his chest, his nose in her hair and eyes shut tightly as if that would get rid of the image of those girls and that light. Nico was holding Thalia, Gerry was holding Artemis's hand from where she was curled in an upright ball. Zeus was staring at the ground with wide eyes, his head in his hands and elbows on knees. Jaden and Ares were sitting with Chiron, and Leo and Will were staring blankly at a wall with Hephaestus's hand on his son's shoulder- tight, heavy, and not stable. Hades was talking in hushed voices with Apollo, away from the others, but they were both shaking madly, too.

They weren't shaking, cold, or blinded by the constant green light, but they were terrified and the shriek was still ringing in their ears.

"What _was _that?"

Ares was the first to speak, and no one was surprised when his voice quivered.

"I've never seen anything like that before," Apollo said, his voice surprisingly strong. "Not, at least, since..."

"Since when, Apollo?" Poseidon demanded, holding tightly onto his crying little girl.

"Since Greece was taken by the Romans," he replied. "Only, there were fewer girls, and the smoke didn't hold me. But the girls...the Oracle then..."

"Spit it out!" Hephaestus snapped.

"They all died," Apollo blurted, shaking his head and rubbing his face. "They all just died. In the Underworld when I woke up. The Oracle spirit...it just left them...the power of it killed them...that was centuries ago..."

"So...Rachel, she's-she's dead?" Annabeth whispered, her voice cracking.

Apollo nodded. "She'll be in the Underworld by now."

"Why did that happen?" Percy asked, rubbing Bianca's back. Neither noticed she was curled in his lap, and no one said anything because they had a right to be.

Apollo shook his head. "I have no idea. It either means we're going to be destroyed, or we'll manage a huge victory."

"And I have a choice to make. I have to choose whether or not I was to stay here with everyone or go back to Chaos."

"If my children and I don't stay out of this, we'll lose," Athena mentioned, looking haunted.

"Someone's going to die..." Travis trailed off, not wanting to think about the first stanza of a really long, scary and deadly prophecy.

"And someone's going to betray us," Gerry added, still holding Artemis's hand.

"Do you think the 'another will lay' means the one who's going to die?" Leo asked, staring at the small flame in his palm.

"It could be," Will said, his voice shaking.

"It could mean anything," Hermes corrected.

"Not this one," Jaden argued, and even his voice broke. "This one was clear. It gave us the outcome and the road."

"It could mean anything," Percy repeated sternly. "The only thing we're certain of is I'm going to have to make a choice, Athena's pride could get the best of her, and someone's a spy."

"How do we find that out?" Nico asked. "It's not they'll openly admit to it."

"We'll have to outsmart them," Athena replied. "Give them a reason to go about giving information over."

"But that could be any way!" Connor exclaimed. "That could be what they're using the labyrinth for. Since there's entrances all over..."

"It's a possibility," Jaden agreed. "But they could also just be using Iris Messaging to get a hold of the demigods in the army, so it wouldn't look suspicious. They could just be talking to a Roman demigod if you just walked past them."

"That's another possibility," Gerry said. "But right now we need to worry about getting our plans into action because I doubt we slept for a few hours."

"You okay?" Percy whispered to Bianca and she shakily nodded her head and stood up from his lap.

"Just scared me is all," she whispered and he agreed with a bob of his head.

"I'm going with the others. If I don't see you before the battle, stay safe, okay?" He held her face gently in his hands and looked pleadingly at her. "I don't need to lose any more people right now."

She nodded. "I'll be fine, Percy. You stay safe, too, okay?"

He kissed her forehead and then left the room to walk with others and put their plans to action. Her skin was soft, he noticed. And even after all that, she was slightly cold because of who her dad was. But she wasn't shaking, and only her eyes showed her fear and worry. Part of him wished the worry was for him. The other part wished she knew how much he was worrying for her.

* * *

><p>Archane felt wonderful.<p>

Not only were they one day closer to the place where she just knew she could get back at Athena, but they had discovered the use of spiders slipping in Camp through the labyrinth. Of course, she couldn't send off her demigods to go spy for them because they had never returned from school, so it would be odd if they did all of the sudden. And she had no idea how many people were at this Camp because the demigods kept telling her it increased daily with all the rules about having to claim your child at eleven or something. It was all nonsense to her. Nonsense and another roadblock in her path to revenge.

But they had jumped over it, and she was getting closer and closer.

She still couldn't believe the nerve of that damned goddess. Turning her into a spider because she was jealous of her weaving skills. She knew they were better than the goddess's and, of course, if you had a gift like that you had to show it off. So she did, and people loved her more and more because she was just that much better than a goddess. But then the goddess had come in, watched her work, and then challenged her. Oh, she had known there was something odd about that old woman the moment she had stepped foot in the door. Athena couldn't pull off an old woman if she had her makeup done by Aphrodite herself. Her voice was too young, and her fingers- old and frail, if they were supposed to be anything- were too flexible and able.

But she had taken up the challenge to prove, once again, she was better than the goddess. She did take that little odd appearance in account and not said anything out loud. They had worked for hours and when they were down, Archane's weaving was more precise, more intricate than the old woman's had been. Of course, that was expected of an old woman, but not one with fingers that were so able to move and such. So, Archane rightfully took the place as winner, but the old woman was jealous. She proved herself to be the goddess of weaving, but she was not good enough to beat Archane.

It was a gift to beat a goddess, Archane always said to herself and some others.

This time, it wasn't a gift, because that damned goddess was jealous and that jealously turned to spite and that's why she was turned into a spider. Archane was so _furious. _She had a lift ahead of her! Her weaving would've made her rich, and she already had men pining after her. Oh, she would've had the best life. But you can't have a life like that when you're a _spider, _can you?

She was going to get the jealous goddess back, she was determined. The first night as a spider, she swore to the gods that she would get revenge. She had already been pushed out of places a few times and people would shriek at the sight of her. Oh, she used to have it all: beauty, fame, money. But now she had the opposite. She was a spider, and spiders were not beautiful, they were ugly, and they frightened people. You can't have fame as a spider unless people see you're half woman, half spider. And what are you going to use money for as a spider? Buy a nice coat and wear it to the opera, are you?

But Archane knew how to get back the goddess. You needed an army to fight a goddess. And who better to fight with a half spider than full spiders? So over the decades, Archane collected every spider she met. _When the time is right, you'll know, _she had told them after explaining her plot for revenge. _Until then, attack any chance you get._

The full spiders had their own row against Athena. Athena always banished the spiders that came to her temple, called them disgusting, vile creatures. The spiders had only wanted to explore, to see what the world had for them and see if they could gain wisdom, favor from the goddess. But they weren't giving a chance. They were ridiculed, and Athena loathed them. They were killed or banished, and they never had a chance. And then to prove a girl a lesson, you turn her into a spider?

The full spiders were the easiest to recruit.

The other monsters were harder. Of course, it didn't help that she could never go out into the mortal world without some stupid mortal seeing through the Mist or some _idiotic _demigod coming after her and killing them. The years she spent in the Underworld...those dreadful years...

But then again, she couldn't really complain. It was cold, dark, damp. That was a spider's dream. To be able to hide your webs so that prey would have no idea what they're walking into. To be able to observe, see who's worthy, without being seen yourself. It was always easy to learn who the newest demigods were, what the news was from the monsters when they didn't think she was listening. And there was the times she had been allowed back in the mortal world, of course.

To be honest, the Underworld was where she got most of her monsters from. She promised revenge against the demigods that killed them, promised certain demigods to certain monsters to ensure they would join her. Of course, these were probably hollow promises, but she was spider and spiders are forgetful, aren't they?

And a few years ago, she had finally gathered her army. Oh, that was wonderful. The pride, the excitement, the accomplishment she was feeling that moment when she realized she had rallied all she could in order to support the cause. In order to crush that little camp, those _children _of Athena. Oh, and Athena _herself. _Nothing could've gone wrong, and it was all set and ready.

Except...she had no way of getting there.

Well, she could just walk up to the little Camp and barge in, but that's no fun now is it? Of course not, you needed a way to prove it all to them that you had thought _everything _out. And she wanted to take them by surprise. She wanted to prove how weak the demigods were and then force Athena to her knees and admit she was the best weaver there was. It didn't matter that not many people weaved now-these-days, it just mattered how she got her revenge. And she wanted it by surprise, and she wanted them to surrender, submit to her. Not bow to her, but submit, and admit they were beaten. Nothing like their good for nothing parents would've done.

So, it took her a while before she had found a mean of transportation. Of course, she had totally forgotten about the place she lived for decades because that damned_ Percy Jackson, _had destroyed it. Right when she was going to capture little _Annabeth Chase, _who she knew was her mother's favorite. Oh, she would've gotten her revenge thousands of years before now, but no! But, still, it worked for her, and no one else that it was still there. It was newer than it had been when the other brats had destroyed it, but that was because of the fact that it had to rebuild itself.

It didn't matter, not now anyway. Not that she had been storing her army in it for a year while her spiders navigated it and brought back new of entrances and exits, trials and challenges. Oh, how she loved the sneaky little pets. And they had just found the entrance into the Camp. Of course, she wasn't about to go in there with those demigods because you never know who's working for the other side.

Now, it didn't matter. None of it did. For Archane, the true goddess of weaving, was about to show the goddess of war strategy who was better than her at _that, _too.

**Dark chapter, I know, but I had to get that down. The prophecy may be a little long, and may not entirely rhyme, but I thought it was pretty good. Took me a while to come up with the right words for that, though. And, of course, you always need the reasoning behind the revenge on the enemy's part, don't you?**

**Sorry for the late update, but I wanted all three of my stories to update on the same day, and that day is today, so...**

**How's your summer? How's the end of the school? You should tell me about it since mine's good and all, but while you tell me if you...**

**Loved it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Percy had fought titans, aliens, humans, gods, immortals alike, monsters that were "mythical", but he had never faced a spider.

Of course, before now, he had never really seen them as a threat. They were _spiders. _Nuisances, things that you saw occassionally. They lived in webs, they were nothing special. They were just _there._

No, he hadn't fought them, but he had caught them, set them free, squashed and killed them, and even drowned them. But that time was completely an accident. Really. These guys were spiders, but they were _children _of the one he was going to be facing. Just _children. _Did that make it better or worse? He really wasn't sure. He didn't want to think about it, really.

Was he afraid of spiders? No, not really. Was he afraid of this mother spider on her own? No. With fifty billion spiders that were all her children? Er, it gets up there. Was he afraid of the way every single tiny little spider scared his best strategists and key points to any battle? Hades yeah. Really, how many species of spiders are there? How many does each species include? There's billions! And how many species are posionous? Exactly. And they all have the same mother which meant they would all be there to fight.

So yeah, he was a little afraid of spiders right now.

There were only two things that worried him more. One was the fact that either Athena or one of her children would think they were all powerful and they could handle their fear of spiders and then they would go out and try to fight. Arachne could then take them, hold them hostage, and use them as bait. Or if Athena herself was caught, then she would win the war and that'd be the first time commanders would've lost a war they were sent to, Chaos would be disappointed and everything would be screwed. Annabeth would then go out and there would be some more hostage deals. And then they would realize they lost a war to spiders.

Gods, the Olympians are losing it. A war. With spiders. That are the size of fingernails. Or smaller. Really. _Spiders. _

The second thing that worried him more was Bianca getting hurt- or one of his comrades! It was _not _just Bianca! It was every one of his friends. Yeah, he was worried that any one of his friends would get bit by a posinous spider or trampled on or hurt by the monsters. He was not just worrying abot the single person that he was worried would walk out his life- again. It was not just _one _person. Really. He felt crushed whenever he thought of someone else other than Bianca hurt too. It wasn't just her. It wasn't. No. It wasn't.

Oh, and there was that scary Oracle thing that killed Rachel.

And the prophecy.

And the fact that the labyrinth that should've been destoryed hundreds of thousands of years ago.

And the thought that spiders can spy and no one would ever know.

Okay, so maybe it was more than two.

* * *

><p>"Alright, we need a good amount of campers near Zeus's fist," Jaden ordered after roundng up all the Camp. "We want you on high alert. Vernica, you're with them."<p>

Vernica nodded cheerfully, standing next to Poseidon. "Okay!"

"That group has ten Ares kids, five Hephaestus, and seven Apollo," Gerry explained, looking oddly serious. "You need traps that activate by the slightest touch. Do you have those?"

Leo nodded. "How many?" he asked, looking grim and determined.

"A lot," Percy replied. "We need some there, spread out all over the forest and at Half-Blood Hill. That way any spiders coming ahead wouldn't make it."

"On it," Leo said, nodding and then turning to the group of Hephaestus kids gathered around. He chose a few and then took them to hurry off to the forges where they would try and make as many of those sensitive traps as possible.

"I need every Hunter of Artemis up in trees all over the forest, in the middle, in far, and in close. You've got to be up high and you have to look out for any tiny little movement that would indicate a spider. Watch the trees around you, the floor, the trunks, everything. Spiders are going to be hard to kill, but you're the best archers we have. Yes, Apollo, the best," Jaden said, looking pointedly at the sun goddess who went to open his mouth. Artemis smirked despite it.

The Hunters looked to Jaden with stubborness and Artemis nodded. "Do what he says," she ordered and the Hunters, still reluntact, agreed. They would never disobey their lady. Percy was surprised that Artemis would so willingly agree to do what Jaden was saying. She always was her own person, so her taking orders from someone else- especially a boy- did manage to stun Percy, but then he remembered that she might be taking into consideration that some of her Hunters were from the camp before they joined her, so they still cared about the place even if they didn't get along too well with the campers.

"_Every _Athena camper needs to be inside the ampitheature- no questions asked, no ifs, ands, or buts about it. We're dealing with spiders, people, and you can't handle them because they're coming _for _you. You're staying there at the ampitheature, and you'll be working with the injuried. If you think about leaving..." Jaden continued.

"There's going be guards," Vernica said cheerfully. "Twenty Demeter kids, twenty Aphrodite kids, and five Hermes kids. You can't let anyone in or out, okay?"

"Guard like you're guarding your makeup and the latest fashions!" some girl who was obviously from the Aphrodite cabin, but wasn't at the same time. She had short and croppy caramel brown hair, eyes you couldn't get the color of, and she kind of reminded of Percy of Silena but the thought made his heart pinch.

The Aphrodite cabin hardened and Percy turned to the Athena cabin. "Do _not _let your pride get the best of you. Help the injuried, help form strategies. That's it. Don't move."

"Another ten Apollo kids would be inside, helping with the injuries. The rest are at Half-Blood Hill, in the back to shoot. Apollo, you're responible for getting people injuried out of the fight and to the ampitheatre," Gerry said, and Apollo nodded.

"That'll be easy."

"Hermes, you and your kids need to work on getting every prank you have that can help us and set them up everywhere. Nets, traps, collors, trip wires, everything."

"Poseidon and I will make a canyon when we need it," Percy announced, getting a nod from his dad afterwards.

"Ares, you and five of your kids will be at the hill, and the rest will be at the edge of the forest. Don't move from your spots, guys," Gerry ordered.

"Hephaestus, you should work with some of your kids to set up any inventions and weapons you have all aournd," Vernica suggested, smiling even though of the serious atmosphere. "I mean everywhere."

"Nico, Bianca, and Hades grab every skeleton you can and place them everywhere to patroll and kill any spider they see. Search all the shadows," Jaden said, looking at the three. They nodded in approval.

"Every other cabin split up into two groups," Percy finished. "One goes to the forest and the other goes to the hill. Use whatever powers you have to protect your home, your family, and your friends."

The campers erupted into cheers, raising their weapons and making their agreements clear.

"We're facing a big/small threat," Jaden reminded. "Spiders are poisonious, sneaky, and small. You see a single spider, you scream and kill it, okay? There's monsters, giants, and demigods in the army as well. Fight as best you can, guys. If you see anyone bit, hurt, or about to be bit, call one of the gods- Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, Dioynsus, those kind of gods who will be helping wherever possible. They'll bring them out of the fight and to the infirmary. We want everyone to survive."

"For Camp Half-Blood!" Nico yelled and everyone echoed, their voice carrying and loud, going out to warn the spiders and the spy in the camp, that they will win this. They're going to prove that they're family and family always wins.

**Sorry about not updating. I'm doing this on my friend's computer and I wanted to do it quick so I wasn't using it too much. I know how short this is, and I'm so sorry for that, but I'll get on it once I fix my stupid computer that's broken down. Hopefully I'm able to use the computer tomorrow for my third story.**

**Either way, this was just a filler chapter, next chapter is when everything begins to start. I promise. I don't when I get it, though. **

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me about it(:**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Have you ever had that feeling like you've packed everything, but that _one little thing _that you've taken somewhere before, but you can't remember it?

That's how Percy felt.

All freaking day.

And man, he's had that feeling before, don't get him wrong- that type of stuff seems to happen a lot with him, really- but this is overwhelming and it's been bugging him since the camp spread out in groups, no one alone, to their places and to do what they were needed to do. The other commanders seemed fine with it, like they had everything planned out, but that's because Gerry's Gerry, Vernica's seven, and Jaden...well, Percy's surprised that he wasn't being the one paranoid.

What was he being paranoid about anyway? There was the usual paranoia of spiders invading the camp, hearing their plans, spiders in the labyrinth, and the war stuff he's worried about plenty of plenty of times before. But this...this was different. There was something about it that was a little nagging voice in the back of his head, telling he was forgetting something completely important.

Bianca was safe, the camp was safe, he was on good terms with a lot of the people there, and Rachel was somewhat safe in the Underworld- Elysium, he's sure, or maybe she wants rebirth; Percy couldn't really see her declining an offer like that. The prophecy, well, _obviously _he wasn't going to forget about that. It was replaying itself in his head like a stupid recording thing (there was a name to those, but that was a _long _time ago.) and he's assessed all the lines with the help of the others and did it himself.

_The path ahead is full of webs,  
>Full of trials and challenges, <em>

That meant that nothing they planned would work, but Percy couldn't managed to be surprised of that because when have things ever worked out in his favor? He can't get a steady girlfriend, and he's had more deadly situations than a math teacher could caculate, so he was pretty sure that was all his fault with this line.

_But only one child will lose a head._

Someone was either going to die or go crazy, which the crazy part actually went very well with the path of the labyrinth because Chris went crazy there, too, so it was possible that the demigod leading the way, or one who wondered in got lost.

_The question remains as so:  
>How many will join him in Death's bed?<em>

That person would die- either by sword or no mind, Percy wasn't positive, but it freaked him out- and no one was sure how many people there were. That freaked him out, too, but he tried not to think about it being anyone close to him, or himself- yes, he was having those thoughts, but that was normal for him.

_One will disobey  
>One will leave<em>

He was pretty sure that this went the traitor, you know leaving the good side to go over to a bunch of evil spiders instead of following orders.

_One will stay  
>One will lead<em>

This one confused the Chaos out of him. He was praying to Chaos that more than one person stayed and there were actually four people leading- him, Jaden, Gerry, and Vernica, and maybe the gods, if you wanted to get really specific. Did this mean that someone would rise out of those people and take charge? Maybe some of them got hurt and there was only one left. Gods, he hates prophecies.

_One will betray  
>Another will lay<em>

_And when it is all over  
>The son of the sea<br>Has to make a choice  
>For gods' sake.<br>Love or secruity?  
>Stay or leave?<br>Old or new?  
>In the end,<br>He has to choose._

Okay, well, that's obvious enough. Chaos will give him a choice of whether he wants to leave the command in order to stay at Camp Half-Blood. Days ago when he was assigned this mission, Percy would've boomed with laughter and then punched you for suggesting he stayed. But then...he met Bianca again and he saw the people he cared about, who cared about him, and he kind of missed this place. He missed sunny days, snow on the ground, the beach, the pegasus, the laughter; they only have one of those things at "home" and the rest are pictures, and Chaos, that isn't enough.

_The biggest web is set  
>Will you be the prey?<br>Watch your loved ones  
>For who knows where they lay,<br>And watch your goddess,  
>For her pride will cause your fall."<em>

He was half sure that Athena, or some of her children, would ignore them and walk into the fight to get captured. The first part, he had no idea, and that was all he got by. Now, remember that this replayed in his head, but he didn't necessarily process it all the time. He couldn't stop his patrolls and process all the information. As stupid as it was, it was hard for him to do one thing and think about a completely different, but somehow involved thing at the same time. And he got distracted a lot. Damn his ADHD.

So Percy went around the whole day, thinking and worrying and checking and patrolling, while this stupid little annoying voice told him he was missing the big picture and that he needed to figure it out soon before the war started and people were injured because of it. Was it something that people could get injured by? He wasn't sure.

Add that to the list of things he didn't know:

1) Girls  
>2) Wars<br>3) Girls  
>4) Prophecies<br>5) This stupid feeling

Nice, right?

* * *

><p>It was one day after the whole big speech to the camp and everyone had been patrolling their areas. The Chaos commanders were trying to be everyone at once and even the gods were chipping in to do everything they needed to keep their kids, and sistercousin/daughter/stepdaughter, safe. Percy was stressed and tired and he wondered how much longer this would last- resources said that it'd be a day or two, but they wouldn't tell how they would get here, and it was only increasing his suspicions that there was a spy.

This fact, he knew, had the others worrying also.

But Percy was Percy, and he was trying to think of other things they could be doing like they were doing it because they were afraid that the name of their location would draw attention or some other sketchy crap.

The alarms that Hephateus and his kids set up all over the places where they were guarding, and Percy, who had just sat down on a bench in the dining pavilion with Jaden, attempting to get some rest because they had both been up all night with the others, making sure everyone was staying awake and doing their job. Percy had looked out for Bianca all night too because he had that feeling, and he didn't know whether or not it had to with Bianca, so he tried to find her, but he didn't have much luck (again that was because he was Percy, and he didn't have a whole lot of luck when he wanted it). He was hoping that she was out in the shadows, searching for spiders, or he just didn't catch her in the right place at the right time.

Both Chaos commanders jumped up, along with the many other kids who were trying to eat and relax during the tense time, but the Athena campers were, surprisingly and nonsurprisingly, the first to react. "Southeast side near the labyrinth!" Annabeth shouted over the sounds of metal clanking, nervous murmurs, and scruffle of people getting armor and weapons and leaving to their places.

Percy audibly cursed and Jaden and him shared looks. They could try a route near their cabin, like they had fallen into, but they didn't know if that led up to where they wanted to go and they weren't sure that it was safe that way. What if they got stuck and were needed, or someone else fell in in their hurry to get where they were needed? It was too risky; they'd have to go the safe route, and Percy wasn't sure that it was that safe.

"Athena kids!" Percy called, and everyone stopped what they were doing at his booming, stern voice. It pulled you to listen, and pulled you to follow him. Percy had learned it from Jaden, but part of him wondered if he would've tried all those years ago if it worked; it had once or twice, but he wasn't sure- that was hard to remember. "You are to _stay _at your posts! If _one _of you are out of here, we're going to lose this war, and you'll be more of a help here! STAY!"

Jaden nodded approvingly and his voice was stronger and more confident than Percy's when he spoke, "Now let's go crush some spiders!"

Cheers and cries went up throughout the crowd of campers and they went back to their business, but the Athena kids, obviously, were more tense and they tried harder to have something to do since they weren't allowed to fit.

Screams were heard of different goddesses' names and Annabeth's and Percy's eyes locked over the crowd. Hers were pleading and sad, but determined and fierce, and Percy gave her a half smile because that was the Annabeth he used to love, and maybe, just maybe, if he chose, he'd be able to forgive her and they'd be friends again.

Jaden and Percy darted past the crowds and they were rushing towards the scene in the forest, where there were cries for help and sounds of a fight. The alarms went off somewhere up the hill and another near the beach and Percy prayed that they'd be able to handle it. He wondered where Bianca was before shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on the topic at hand; sometimes he hated her for making him feel like such a loser, but it was more of a brotherly, sisterly hate, even though he didn't have _any _brother/sister feelings towards her, and Chaos, she has him doing it again!

They broke through the forest and what they saw scared Percy out of every piece of heavy armor he had on. The tree trunks were black and moving with little spiders and the ground was a moving mass of them. There were small ones that rode on the huge ones, hairy ones and ones that looked bare to the bone. Some were extremely fast and they had reached Percy and Jaden's feet before they processed what happened, while others stayed back and slowly moved along as if too lazy to do the works.

They were in the branches, on the leaves, falling from the skies, and gods, Percy shuddered and felt like he was going to throw up at the sight. And it definitely didn't help that there were already hundreds crawling up their legs and trying to bite them. Thankfully, they had chosen to wear heavy boots on top of the bottom of their jeans so they couldn't get in their pants.

Ignoring them the best they could- which was hard because have you ever had spiders climbing your legs and more getting crushed under your feet enough that you felt rather than heard the snap of their bodies? No? Don't try it at home- they darted forward towards where they were. Maybe they could cut off the labyrinth, which they had already tried, but that didn't work so well.

They didn't send any fire, earth, or air spells/weapons because they were afraid they'd hurt the dryads, cause even more danger, and send the spiders back to where the people guarding where probably covered with them. But they used water, and Percy, being a son of Poseidon, didn't have any problems with clenching his fist and feeling that familiar, old tightening in his gut as the ground cracked and water burst forward in a geyser, dousing the spiders on the trees and grass nearby. Jaden yelled, "Biso!" the ancient word of Venus that meant ice rocks and they were basically ice rocks that sought out heat and that worked to get most of the spiders crushed.

Constantly, they had to swat the spiders out of their hair and keep them away from their faces. The spiders somehow managed to stay on them even with the force of their running, so they were now up to getting a whole new pair of pants of spiders and they were starting on the top, and Percy had never been more freaked out and ready to throw up and scream like a little girl than in that moment.

They broke through to their destination, and what they saw was even worse than the beginning. You couldn't see rocks or grass, or the clearing. All you saw was black and it was like a heavy shag carpet that moved. There was a puff of black "smoke" coming from something that might've been a corner and on top of it, where many of the spiders were hiding, was a spider proof cafe made of fire, rocks, water, and air swirling around Vernica and the chosen kids to watch over that area. Vernica was holding her hands out in a surrender like gesture, and there were tears in her eyes, while the older kids stayed close together and around her, staring with horror and disgust at what was happening.

"Vern!" Percy cried and he crushed more spiders as he ran forward, but then spiders jumped from the rocks and onto him and he was full of spiders nibbing and ready to eat him alive. Do spiders eat people alive? Percy really didn't want to find out. He started swatting them off, but it wasn't enough because more kept coming and coming, and Chaos, this was what the word standed for. Percy wondered how the other guys were holding up and he wondered if they could actually win this fight; it didn't seem likely and Percy knew that this was only the beginning of it.

That scared him more than the spiders all over his face that were stopping him from seeing.

He managed to cry out to Iris before he felt a faint prick in his neck, followed by another, and another, and then suddenly the world was fuzzy and he couldn't hear the sounds of the spiders, the crunches of leaves, the swooshing of water, or see anything- even without the help of the spiders.

When he fell back with his eyes rolling back in his head, he heard one voice crying out to him with tears and pain.

It was Bianca.

**I know I suck for leaving you with a cliff hanging, and I'm sure this chapter sucked too, but my brother is going to continously bug me until I hand over my laptop so he can play Minecraft with his friend, even though we have it on Xbox, and I can't write with him breathing down my neck, so I had to break it off early.**

**I also know I suck for not updating for such a long time, but with homework and the new school, it's getting harder to handle, so I've been adjusting, and now that it's Labor Day weekend, I plan on getting at least one more chapter (excluding this one) up on all my stories, and I really hope I do.**

**How's school for you guys? Do you hate it? love it? And what about this chapter? How do you feel?**

**Hate it? Love it? Tell me about it(:**


End file.
